Once Upon a Dream
by HoshiGumi
Summary: AU: Chp 20 Anna wakes up in a reality she did not fall asleep too. She is married to Hao, the Shaman King and she is in trouble!
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: Shaman King does not belong to me.  
  
Anna stood beside Manta as the shaman community stood still, breaths held as the battle of the century endured. Yoh, she thought wistfully as her heart pounded and she stood watching, helplessly at the battle. Yoh, Hao and the rest were hovering in the air, a long pause between battle. The newly yellow Spirit of Fire was like a sun against the red sky created by Hao as his face was twisted with rage and insanity of Yoh's resurrection. Hao had the Great Spirit and all hope seem to have been devoured with it. Yoh, do not lose. I cannot lose you again. We cannot lose you. Beat him, she pleaded silently though her face was stoic and waiting. Then a miracle happened. Anna felt light as if all her worries, her prayers for Yoh success flew from her.  
  
Moreover, she looked to see she was not the only one. It was gathering, building and getting stronger as it formed into Amidamaru. Yoh felt it to, his strong voice telling Hao how (OOC: hehehehe) he was going to lose as the hopes of the shamans gathered and strengthened Amidamaru, transforming him into something more powerful. Yoh... With a strong burst of strength, Amidamaru sliced through the Spirit of Fire and his owner. He did it. He did it; Anna cheered silently, a soft smile playing softly against her mouth. Manta was besides her celebrating as well and in the distance were the faint cheers of the shamans back in the village. Yoh, my Shaman King...I love you....  
  
Anna woke up with a started and was welcomed by absolute darkness. She was buried under covers and she felt so warm, safe. Anna rolled over and buried her face into her downy pillow, daintily smiling in the fabric from the pleasant memory. Yoh...Yoh, she thought pleasantly. My shaman king, my had work paid off and now I have you. Yet, her smile quickly switched into a scowl as she felt a brush of another body next to her and a soft murmur of someone sleeping peacefully. A hand reached out casually and she felt long fingers stroking, combing through her tangled honey locks. Yoh, Anna instantly thought, sighing.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Anna," someone murmured as they tenderly kneaded her back. Their voice was soft with sleep and touched with playful affection. Yet, there was also an air of command and authority that Yoh would never posses. Anna looked over at her bed partner, confused as a pit of dread curled in her belly. Yoh's face was looking at her, stroking her hair away from her face and looking at her with sleepy affection. His palm was warm against her cheeks and his fingers were gentle. Yet, it was not Yoh. His features seemed sharper, his chocolate brown eyes were ancient despite the youth of his face and his long hair was tied back as a few wisps framed his face.  
  
Hao! Anna pushed herself up quickly, her hair falling around her face and around her shoulders. Anna went to strike, push him away from her but something was not right and she froze in mid assault. She combed her hand through her tangled mane. It was silky and soft as usual but it was unusually long, tumbling past her shoulder blades. Anna pulled the covers off her and jumped hurriedly out of the bed. Jumped out? Anna looked behind her and could barely make out the large bed but it still was there. Anna scowled. The white robe she was wearing flapped around her ankles as she moved toward the nearest mirror. A deep pit of dread and perplexity was heavy in stomach as she stopped suddenly with realization.  
  
This was not her room! She looked around, skillfully remaining calm though she was confused and frustrated. It was heavily furnished with Patch furniture, the carpet was beige, the walls were peach and it looked very expensive. Anna walked hurriedly over to the nearest door, automatically and found herself in a bathroom. She shut the door behind her and turned on a light. The bathroom was gorgeous! A hot tub and stand in shower next to it. A black carpet was in the middle of the vast bathroom and was unbelievably soft under her feet. These seemed so familiar but it could not be. This was not hers. Anna looked at herself in the mirror and nearly shouted in frustration and pure dismay.  
  
The face belonged to her but it was not what she last saw before she went to bed. She was older, in her late teens. Anna touched her cheeks; her pale skin was smooth and flawless under her fingertips. Her blonde hair tumbled passed her shoulder in messy tangles. Anna stepped back to get a full view of her. Her chest was more developed, full underneath her silk robe with visible cleavage, she was slim with a slight curve to her hips. Anna passed her hands down her sides, not believing the lies that mirror portrayed. This is not right, she thought. Keeping calm, her face stoic, Anna turned to her side. A flash of her long legs peeped from the slit on the side of the robe. This does not make any sense!  
  
She began to pace. The robe fluttered around her feet. The weight of her chest and her long legs were alien to her but was strangely, subconsciously natural for her. Why had she woken next to Hao? Why was she at least nineteen year of age? Where was she? Where was Yoh? Anna ran her fingers and tugged at her scalp slightly. Then when she tried to slap him, although her estranged hair had surprised her, she knew...deep down that she would not have and that made her even more irritated and confused. Anna looked at herself in the mirror. This made no sense. Where was her Yoh? She felt a chill and hot tears played in her eyes. What was this feeling? Why did she get it when she thought desperately about him?  
  
"Anna. What's wrong," she heard Hao yawn behind her. Anna turned around abruptly as he entered the bathroom. His long hair spilled over his shoulders and around his waist in lushes brown waves as if he fallen asleep with his hair wet. He combed a few strands away, scratching his head and yawning. He was topless; his bare chest was softly chiseled and showed off his thinness. The gray pants were tied around his small waist and he was bare foot. Anna leaned back onto the side of the counter. Hao raised an eyebrow and smiled sympathetically. "Did you have another bad dream?"  
  
"No," Anna replied flatly, coolly. He walked over to her and pulled her into a circle of his arms. She would have slapped him but that something, respect, fear or utter lonely abandonment, deep in her subconscious stopped her from striking him. He rested his head against her hair and rocked her soothingly.  
  
"Anna, I wish you would be more open with me."  
  
"You're not open with me,' she automatically replied without a thought. This seemed so familiar. This conversation, this feeling of total loss and confusion but it could not be. She did not belong in Hao's arm and in her late teens. She was supposed to be tucked away in her futon knowing Yoh was right next her in the room next door. Hao sighed.  
  
"Come back to bed Anna, "he replied in a matter-of-fact tone. He kissed her cheek with dry and warm lips, trailing them to her ear. He whispered something incoherent then returned back to the bedroom, leaving Anna alone. She touched her cheeks where he kissed her. Hao was avoiding something? No. The bastard was so cocky and forward; he would never avoid anything. Yet here he was, avoiding a big subject. Trust. In addition, he kissed her! As if it was the most natural, routine gesture and she felt a sense of familiarity but also sorrow and forlorn deep in her belly. Where was Yoh?  
  
An another wave of grief ran through her at the thought crossed her mind. Her throat tighten, her belly twisted and her eyes were wet. She felt slightly rattle and shaky. Her knees gave way and Anna slid to the ground, holding onto the counter. Why did she feel this way? What was going on? Where was Yoh? Her intuition was a scramble with heavy grief but why could not she remember? Yoh...Yoh...where are you?  
  
I hoped you enjoy it and more will come. I do not know what Patch Village is like so I generalized.  
  
` 


	2. Truth

*Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king*  
  
Anna emerged from the bathroom some time later feeling frustrated and lost. She kept on a stoic expression against her aged features as came back into the room. Hao was gone and the sun filtered in through the open blinds. The bed had been made, neatly and precise, almost military-like. Anna looked around the large room. The sunlight gave her a better view of how luxurious the room really was.  
  
The bed was no surprise but then there were the bay windows that overlook Patch Villages in the morning sunrise. Their curtains were a deep reddish- drown woven with lighter earth colors in Patch designs. Anna fingered the soft material as it fluttered in the soft breeze as she explored her way around the room. There was a chest at the end of the bed. Yet, when Anna tried to open it, a vicious looking spirit emerged with sharp purple eyes and features that were a cross between a snake and a hyena, hissing.  
  
"Ssssorry, Lady Annnnna. Only Masssster Hao may open this chessssst," he said. Anna glared at the spirit and continued looking around the room. Eventually she came across another door, embroidered with lovely designs with a handle chiseled to look like an out spread owl wing. Anna opened the door to find a rather small walk-in closet filled with woman's clothes. Most were black dresses but there were some other things of color as well. Anna fingered one of the velvet black dresses then pulled it down off the wooden hanger.  
  
"Lady Anna," a timid voice called behind her. Anna turned around to see a nervous pink-hair girl dressed in baggy pants and an orange shirt that curved around was her chest was developed. She held a silver tray with a steaming bowl, juice and toast in her hands.  
  
"Tamao," Anna asked. The girl straightened up; her face went rigid with anxiety. Tamao looked about the same age as her with curved hips and longer legs.  
  
"Master Hao told me to bring you some breakfast," Tamao quickly said, the tray shaking in her hands. Anna raised her eyebrow suspiciously. Master Hao? What was she talking about? What about Master Yoh? Deep pain filled Anna stomach and her heart tightened. She winced.  
  
"Lady Anna, "Tamao cried. She ran out of the room. Anna heard the tray being dropped onto a table and Tamao trip as she rush back into the closet. She was at Anna's side instantly. "Are you alright, Miss Anna?"  
  
"I am fine," Anna replied, coolly. Tamao's pink eyes looked worriedly up and down Anna. She ringed her hands nervously and chewed on her bottom lip.  
  
"Lady Anna...I..."  
  
"Stop calling me Lady Anna, " she snapped. Tamao winced, squeaking and shivering in fear. Anna eyebrows went up. She never frightened Tamao this much before. Tamao was shaking terribly and on the brink of tears as if she was going to be punished severely. Anna huffed angrily and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Tamao. Stop crying now. I am not going to hurt you," she ordered firmly. Tamao went extremely stiff and she folded her hand together. She bowed down with her hair flying around her face. Anna felt an instant flash of familiarity as Tamao bowed and trembled in front of her. Anna pursed her lips angrily. This was really beginning to irritate her.  
  
"I am sorry.... I am so sorry Lady Anna. Here let me help you get dressed," she said distractedly. Tamao moved like a rigid robot as she began to remove the robe from Anna's body. She gently took the sleeves and slid them off her arms. Anna jumped with alarm and smacked Tamao out of pure instinct. Tamao fell back, holding her cheek with tears streaming.  
  
"I can dress myself, " Anna said firmly. Though somewhere in her subconscious, Tamao dressing her was familiar.  
  
"I am sorry...I am sorry...please...don't...don't..."  
  
"Don't what, Tamao? Spit it out," Anna ordered as she removed the robe, briskly.  
  
"Don't...tell...Master Hao..."  
  
"What? Why would I do that? This is none of that pyromaniac's business," Anna replied, pulling the black dress over her head. She smoothed out delicately the dress with her hands and pulled her hair out of the back. She looked back to see Tamao had stopped shaking and her mouth was wide with trembling lips.  
  
"Lady Anna...How could you speak of your husband that way?"  
  
"What!" Anna turned around in surprise and grabbed Tamao by her shoulders. "What did you say Tamao?"  
  
"Master Hao...your husband...the Shaman King, "Tamao sputtered as Anna shook her for some answers. Anna froze and dropped Tamao. Tamao scurried away quickly, rushing out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Anna stood still for a moment, looking absently out into the room. Hao is my husband? Hao is the Shaman King? The words made sense in a twisted and faint way as she repeated them over in her head. Why did not she remember any of this? Why was everything a void to her? . She suddenly felt delirious and numb, shaky, as if she had not eaten in days. Anna slowly walked out of the closet and looked around at the room.  
  
"Hao is my husband. Hao is the Shaman King, "Anna said softly into the air as if testing out the words in the physical world. "No. That is not right, "Anna yelled into the silent room. "I am not Hao's wife. I am Yoh's! Where is Yoh?"  
  
"Yoh is dead," a voice said out of nowhere.  
  
*To be continued...* * A little more talking in this one 


	3. Secrets

"What!" Anna cried, looking over her shoulder. Faust stood in the doorway with Eliza by his side. He held a silvery tray of medicines and a teakettle in his long-fingered hands. His face was paler and the bags under his eyes were much fuller than the last time Anna saw him. He looked so much older and skinner underneath his flowing white doctors coat. Faust entered the room with his shadow, Eliza, close in step. He rested a hand against Anna's forehead, testing her cheek.  
  
"I do not feel a fever, Eliza," He muttered to himself. Anna smacked his hand away.  
  
"I am not sick! What did you say about Yoh?" Faust winced and placed the tray of medicines next to her food. He looked at it with a calculating gaze.  
  
"You have not been eating much lately either." Anna looked over at the food and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Tamao just had this delivered," she remarked, bluntly in a matter-of-fact tone. Why was he avoiding telling her about Yoh? "Now what about Yoh?"  
  
"Yes. I just saw her running in fear down the hall. You been a lot more...impatient...as well," he analyzed. Why was Faust being so melancholy? He and Eliza were always happy to help people as best as they could. Overly enthusiastic maybe but they loved to do it. "I think maybe you should get more sleep, Lady Anna."  
  
"What happen to Yoh?"  
  
"Come sit down, Lady Anna," he invited, pulling out one of the chairs from the table.  
  
"Stop it, Faust. Just stop it," Anna ordered in a low growl. "Tell me. What...happen...to...Yoh?"  
  
"Master Hao forbids anyone to discuss Master Yoh with you, Lady Anna. If he knew that I even mentioned Yoh..." He looked over at Eliza and tenderly rubbed her cheek. Anna looked between them with her eyebrows knitted in a scowl. He forbids people talking about Yoh to her. Why would Hao do that? She rubbed her temples as a slow pain began to form in her skull. Anna took a seat at one of the chairs and sloppily sat down. She inclined her head, rubbing aggressively to dull the pain. Faust looked at her with sympathy. He took a small cup from the tray, pouring in some steaming water from the kettle and handed it to her.  
  
"Here, Lady Anna. This will help." Anna took a sniff of it cautiously and nearly choked on the pungent menthol aroma.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a sedative. It will help you relax a little more."  
  
"No I don't want any medicine," Anna replied, pushing away the cup. She was getting tired of people pussy-footing around her. They were so afraid of her. No of what she might say to Hao. It made sense deep down; somewhere hidden in her mind but then is was strange and very new to her.  
  
"Please Lady Anna. Drink. You will feel much better," Faust coaxed.  
  
"I don't want any," Anna shouted, her temper rising in irritation and confusion. She stood up to get a direct look at Faust. Although she had gotten taller, he still towered above her. "I don't need to feel better. I need to know what happen to Yoh! And if you will not tell me, then leave. Now!"  
  
"I am sorry. Come one Eliza," Faust said, backing away. Eliza nodded and followed her husband out of the room, leaving Anna alone. Anna looked at the steaming cup and smacked it off the table. Strong peppermint wafted in the air and the water sizzled with steam. What is going on? Anna looked around the room and felt a wave of anger. I need to get out of here, she thought, stalking over to the bathroom. She found a pair of sandals near the bed and slipped them on her feet. Anna brushed her hair with a comb, sleeking down the tangles of sleep before she left.  
  
* * *  
  
Anna made her way down Patch Village, trying to keep away from the eyes of other travelers. The weather was nice and warm, tinted with a breeze that smelled like the forest. The shaman people looked happy. They were laughing and selling their merchandise to the numerous travelers. Everything was normal; everyone was going about there business the same way. It did not matter the sky was red or that Hao was Shaman King. They were happy and content. Anna scowled to herself, keeping in the shadows of the eaves of the various shops.  
  
This did seem familiar. Patch Village as it is, walking down the streets but in her memory, she had been with someone. Someone powerful and always by her side, smiling and holding her hand with a firm but affectionate embrace. Anna shook her head, frowning. The people went about there business, not noticing her. The laughed and talked and joked around with each other. However, another thing pricked at her mind. No shaman had a human spirit as a companion. They all belong to things of nature like foxes and leaf spirits. Did Hao really succeed in destroying humans?  
  
Anna stopped. Then Manta...and Amidamaru...and Bason. Were they all...gone? Anna looked around a spirits followed floated around, following their shamans. No human spirits were there. Not one. Anna stomach tightened in silent remorse and she pursed her lips. Yes. She knew this. She somewhat know that they were gone but why could not she remember. Why did she get all these feeling of familiarity but she did not remember. It was making her so frustrated and worried. Anna rubbed her temples again as another headache formed in her skull. Why can I not remember anything? Is Yoh dead? How did he die? Where was he? Where were his idiotic friends? Anna moaned as her head began to pulse with pain, making her feel dizzy.  
  
"Lady Anna! There you are!" Anna turned to see a girl with orange hair tied in bushy pigtails running toward her. She recognized this girl from the canyon. Macchi. The name flashed in her mind quickly. One of the Hana Gumi, a very loyal follower of Hao.  
  
"Macchi. What do you want?" Anna asked, wincing because of the pain in her head, when Macchi was in earshot. Many people looked up then began to back away slowly. Anna frowned. For a moment, she wanted to give them a real reason to run from her.  
  
"Master Hao was wondering where you ran off to. You haven't been yourself today, so he was worried," she said.  
  
"I am fine," Anna said, solemnly.  
  
"Lady Anna. You must go back," another voice ordered. Behind her a long legged girl with blue hair and a cigar tucked between her teeth came out from behind one of the shops. Kanna. Another name. She recognized her as well. A blonde girl holding onto a Manta looking doll came from somewhere else. She had one hand on her hip.  
  
"Master Hao worry for Lady Anna," she said in a rather childish voice. The shamans were getting hint of this and back away. Anna scowled.  
  
"Where you following me," she demanded.  
  
"Master Hao's orders, "Kanna said curtly, removing the cigar from her mouth and tapping some of the ashes onto the ground. "Can not have anything happen to the Shaman Queen, now can we?"  
  
"Nothing happen to Shaman Queen, "Mari echoed.  
  
"I do not need his concern or yours. I am just going for a walk," Anna replied automatically. She hated excuses and here she was making one. Then, it seemed natural. They are my bodyguards, Anna realized. I hate them following me. Kanna grinned, maliciously.  
  
"Do not worry, Queen Anna," she replied with disdain. "You could run off and we could care less. We are just working on Master Hao's orders."  
  
"Here is my order. Get lost."  
  
"Does not work like that. We take orders from the Shaman King, not his queen."  
  
"You take orders from both of us, Kanna." The Hana Gumi turned to see Hao walking up to the four girls. He was smiling softly and pleasantly. The shamans of Patch Village reacted and bowed down to him formally. He ignored them, making a beeline to Anna and the other girls. Anna crossed her arms, blowing a stand of hair away from her face. Kanna, Macchi and Mari went to their knees unlike the rest of the shamans as soon as Hao was close enough. Why do not you kiss his feet as well or make a little path from him, Anna bitterly asked them. Hao placed a gloved hand on Anna's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Anna. Let's take a walk," he whispered playfully in her ears. She was about to protest but shut her mouth. No. She could not say anything, especially in public. Why not, she wondered as he led her away from the crowds and the Hana Gumi. She would love nothing more than to slap or kick him but she always hesitated. It was driving her nuts. Anna allowed Hao to lead her toward the forests that were around the Patch Village. The forests were beautiful, the trees whispered secrets to each other and the sun played with the dancing shadows. The leaves were made of different green hues from emerald to yellow-green. The grass was sprinkled with a light morning mist. Everything smelled fresh and full of sweet life. Anna kept her head inclined; avoiding any contacted with the beauty. Hao smiled and wrapped his fingers around hers. Anna looked at him, silently.  
  
His long bangs framed his face, gently swaying in the wind. The long mane moved with him. He was smiling softly. The same smile he always wore. It was different from Yoh's. Softer and ancient filled with more sorrow than laughter. Yoh's smile had always been goofy, warm and brilliant. She loved the way Yoh's smile had always reassured her. Hao was dressed the same as he had when he was thirteen except his cloak was decorated with Patch Village patterns. Mostly of stars and she could catch a glimpse of his pants. Hao caught her looking at him with a gentle scowl and squeezed her hand. Why did this seem briefly familiar?  
  
"What's on your mind, Anna."  
  
"Why did you forbid people taking about Yoh with me?" Anna demanded, the question spilling from her mouth in a rush. Hao stopped in his tracks and turned so he was facing Anna. His arms gripped her shoulders, painfully.  
  
"Anna," he said. She could tell he was trying to choose his words carefully as he took a long pause between her name. "Yoh's death hurt you so much. I could not bare to see you in that pain again."  
  
"That did not stop you from marrying your brother fiancée, now did it?" Anna wanted to say it. The smart remark played on her tongue dangerously but she swallowed it back. She wanted to hit him and make him tell her the real reason why. Yet, all her body would do was nod in reluctant agreement. Unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Anna looked away from Hao so he did not see her tears. Even his name made her feel so weak and depressed. Hao smiled and embraced her.  
  
"Anna," he whispered into her head. All she could envision was Yoh holding her like this, making her feel wanted and safe. She stifled the moan in her throat. "Maybe I have been keeping you inside for too long."  
  
"Come on. Let's go," he said, taking her hand in his. Anna sighed. She brushed away the wetness in her eyes. Her stomach and heart were tighten and sobs were stuck in her throat. She had to make a great effort to stop from crying or screaming.  
  
"Where are we going?" Anna finally said, her voice was strong and demanding.  
  
"Do you not recognize where we are?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do not worry you will," Hao said. There was a darkness to his voice, a warning that made Anna stop with her bantering. After a few moments, they came across a cottage, sheltered by the forests. It was makeshift and naturally made with mud, wood and leaves. Anna looked over at Hao, curious but keeping a stoic face as he led her down the stone path. Where was he taking her? Why did this seem so familiar? Who lived in that cottage? She had a feeling that she already knew and she felt a sigh of relief flood her chest.  
  
"Mother. We come to pay you a visit," Hao called playfully, knocking on the door. Anna frowned. Mother? The door to the cottage opened and Keiko Asakura welcomed Hao and Anna with a faint smile.  
  
"Keiko," Anna said, wearily as she looked at her mother-in-law. She looked so old. Her face was lined with wrinkles and she looked so solemn and broken. She was dressed in her miko robes, holding a broom. Anna's stomach eased, but only sightly at the sight of Yoh's mother. Actually, Hao's mother as well but she never fully considered it.  
  
"Hao. Anna. It been so long," she said, softly. Keiko took both of them in her arms, giving them a quick hug. Anna was just as tall as Keiko now was, maybe even taller. "Come on in."  
  
"I am sorry Mother," Hao said. It was polite but there was no real remorse. "I have business in Patch. I just wanted Anna to get away for a few days. Will that be alright?"  
  
"That's fine with me. It been so long since we spent anytime together. Kino will be happy to see her as well." Kino-sensei, Anna thought. She was still alive. Anna wanted so badly to see her mentor. She wanted someone to explain to her without pussyfooting what was going on.  
  
"Thank you mother," Hao said, delightedly. He kissed Keiko on the cheek, warmly. He turned to Anna and gently pressed his warm lips against her mouth. Anna frowned.  
  
"I'll see you in a few days. I hope you feel better, my dear, Anna," he said, brushing away her hair from her face. He kissed her again against her cheeks then left. My dear? Anna temper flared. She clenched her hand into a fist and almost set out after him. Keiko placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head.  
  
"Come on in. Kino been waiting for you to visit." Anna did not reply. She turned her head away and watched Hao disappeared into the forest. Just wait, you bastard. As soon as figure out what happen to Yoh and what is going on, I am going to kill you, Anna pledged. No you will not, her subconscious replied. Keiko led Anna into the cottage, smiling at her with motherly love. Anna scowled at her subconscious. Yes I will.  
  
Sorry to Manta, Bason, and Amidamaru fans. 


	4. Conflict

Thank you everyone for all of your reviews. To FrozenFemale: Good eye but it is part of the story why Eliza is still there. ;) And sorry for the wait. I have been sidetracked with school to write. Slight lime in this chapter.  
  
"Kino-Sensei," Anna said, her voice a surprised whisper. Kino looked at her through weary eyes, the shadow of a smile just touching the old woman's lips. After Hao had left, Keiko had led Anna into the cottage. It was so small compared to the Asakura estate she was familiar with. It was quaint with a fireplace and Patch rugs to soften the hard floor. A few lamps dimly lighted the room. Kino was in the main room, sitting in a wheelchair and just looking into the embers of the kindle. Keiko disappeared into another room, setting her broom in a corner. Anna automatically sat on her knees in front of her mentor, bowing her head.  
  
"I should be regarding you, our Shaman Queen," Kino replied. There was a note of playful weariness to her voice. It cracked from age and sounded so dry. Anna did not reply. She just stared solemnly at Kino. Her head was throbbing painfully and her stomach was heavy and contorted. Her mind was a glass web of anger, frustration, confusion and tension that was close to shattering. Anna needed answers to all the questions that rushed in her mind and she know that Kino would give them to her. Yet, how was she to approach Kino, whose mind was like the rest, set in this nightmarish future? Keiko came back and handed Anna a cup of steaming green tea. Anna took a gentle sip, trying to figure out wait to say to Kino.  
  
"Keiko. Doesn't Anna looked lovelier with each passing year and here we grow old," Kino said, looking at Anna with her kind old eyes. Anna would have winced but she remained stoic, staring and analyzing Kino and Keiko.  
  
"Where is Yohmei and Mikky,' she finally asked, solemnly.  
  
"Somewhere," Keiko said. Anna noted the weariness and sorrow in her sigh. "We have not seen them for weeks now. They come and go just like the wind. Yohmei is getting tired of all the travel but they keep moving."  
  
"That sounds familiar," Anna thought out-loud. Her mind was turning desperately to piece it together. Like a flame against the wind, the familiarity of this future would flare but just as quickly seem like a bad memory. "They...they...."  
  
"Anna." Kino and Keiko looked at her worried. Keiko had been the one to talk. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No. I am not."  
  
"Hao has been telling us you have not felt well. What is wrong with you?"  
  
"I do not belong here," Anna replied. The two elder women looked at her with the same curious expressions. "I fell asleep a thirteen-year-old girl at Funbari with my fiancé, the Shaman King Yoh, in the room next to mine. I wake up sleeping next to a man I dislike back in Patch Village and nineteen."  
  
"That does not make sense," Kino said, her dark eyes searching Anna's. Anna brushed a strand of her long, blonde hair and nodded.  
  
"I know. I do not remember but there is a familiarity to some actions or words but I cannot piece them together. I do not know what happen to Yoh and no one will tell me. I do not understand anything and it is not helping that everyone is trapped in this world."  
  
"Anna. Have you been taking that medication Faust give you?" Kino finally asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I do not know," Anna said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Did you take it this morning?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The no wonder. Anna, you must take it. You know that. Maybe that is why you haven't been feeling so well, you been skipping on the herbal medication."  
  
"Kino-sensei. What does that have to do with anything?" Keiko and Kino gave each other curious glances that read: "We might as well humor her."  
  
"Anna, dear," Keiko said. "That medication is help you to keep your mind in order. After the Shaman Battle, you were a mess and it keeps you more relaxed and..."  
  
"Docile.... Seeing the world through rose-colored glasses," Anna gave out. Kino and Keiko looked at each other again. "I still do not understand what that has to do with 'my memory loss.'"  
  
"Well it did have a bad affect on you. Do you remember that," Keiko asked. Anna frowned and tried to search deep in her mind. Everything was blank for a while, a void of nothing and silence. She could hear the crackle of the fire and the breathing of the two other women. 'I....' Anna scowl went deeper. She could hear a tiny voice in her head. Soft, faint and hers. 'Hao...time...alive...YOH...revival... alive...' 'Patch Village...true Shaman King...the Great Spirit...time...marriage...calm...Anna...love...fire.' That was unmistakably Hao's voice, collect and factually sincere. ANNA! Anna eyes snapped open. Yoh! She stood up and looked around. She heard him! She had heard him but where was he. Kino and Keiko were looking at her.  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"Yes," Anna lied, quickly. She looked at the two women. "I have not been taking it. I been very anxious." That is it. She had been anxious and reckless. Anna had a vague memory of that. She had been having dreams...what were they. They made her wake up startled, and Hao was worried. Anna stared into oblivion, blinking. Okay, she said. Okay.  
  
"I am going back to Patch. I am going to take my medicine." She did not wait for the answer, just walked out the door into the woods. Before she left, Anna turned to the two women:" Do not tell Hao what I said. It just some stupid idea and I do not want to worry my husband." Anna had to bit her tongue when she referred to Hao as her husband and left the premises. Okay, Anna repeated. The medicine. It was some kind of sedative. Faust could make it, of course. It did not make sense though. He gave her a sedative and when she did not take it, she began to act strange. Anna kicked up some rocks, trying to figure everything out. This happen before, that is why...Hao is worried. Anna stopped dead in her tracks. He is the Shaman King, if he said Anna was acting up since the Shaman Battle and Faust's medicine calmed her, they would not question it.  
  
Yet, what was the real purpose of the medicine? Anna continued to walk, her feet crunched on the leaf-covered ground. She was immersed in her thoughts; bits and pieces fell into place. There was still something that did not fit. Something was missing that glued everything together. Hao is Shaman King, avoid the medicine, happened before, Yoh is dead. Anna winced at this thought. Her head began to hurt again, pounding. She rubbed her temples roughly. No, I heard him. I heard him! Anna's steps began to quicken as her mind raced. This happen before...I need to remember. The chest! That chest that was well guarded. Something is in there Hao did not want her to know. Anna broke into a run, rushing through the village back to the house Hao and her lived. Bam!  
  
"Anna. What are you doing?" Anna looked at the person she ran into. His voice sounded worried and serene. Hao.  
  
"I am here for you," Anna answered. Hao looked at her through dark eyes. Behind him was a group of shamans. They slightly bowed to her, which made her want to smirk wickedly. Hao politely excused himself and led her aside to a secluded area.  
  
"You are supposed to be with Keiko." Think, Anna ordered herself.  
  
"You are not going to get rid of me that easily, Hao Asakura," she said, trying to sound monotonously playful. "I am the Shaman Queen and you are not excluding me from Patch business even if I am just a little restless."  
  
Hao did not reply but stared at her. Anna kept her ground, the slightest glimmer of a smirk played on her lips. I am your Queen Hao, do not deny me, she thought to herself. She looked at him with a steady gaze, not defiant but bold and authoritative. Hao's mouth quirked into a soft smile, his hand reached out a stroked her cheek as his long finger fiddled with her hair. Anna turned her face into his hand and put hers over his. His features were calculating and calm. Anna knew Hao was not stupid and she had little knowledge to work on. How did she act around him? What did she do, what had changed? I will learn on my way, Anna thought. Hao pressed his lips below her ear.  
  
"I am not stupid, Anna," he said in a rather vicious whisper. "I do not like this game you are playing."  
  
"Hao. I am not playing." Anna replied, steady and blunt though her mind was desperate. How did he know, she asked herself. Hao chuckled softly. Then he began to laugh, which made Anna frowned. She did not like being laughed at especially by Hao. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her mouth. She felt him chuckle against her lips.  
  
"What are you laughing at," Anna demanded when his lips moved from hers. Her temper was rising dangerously. She wanted to smack him hard across that grinning face but she still held back. Not because it would upset her plan, though they already to seemed to be foiled but something made her stop. How did he know?  
  
"Anna," Hao sighed, still chuckling to himself but his voice was serious and deadly. "You are trying to play with me and do not lie. I will not be betrayed."  
  
"I am your queen. I have no reason to betray you." Hao looked down at her, his eyes glistening with tears from his laughter. He examined her fully; capturing her eyes the moving to her lips, and her throat. He took her hand and brought her fingers to his lips, gently kissing the tips.  
  
"You are my Queen." His voice sounded wistful, amused and dangerous all at the same time as he spoken, kissing her fingers. He was not exactly giving into her, the softly sly smile against his lips told her he was playing along. Yet, the tone of his voice sounded as if he wanted to trust her but Anna know he never would. She did not know how she did but it seemed natural to her. Hao flexed his long fingers in her. "You are the Queen. Come on. We have business to take care of."  
  
Anna stared at Hao as led her back to the group of shamans. Throughout the day, Hao did not allow Anna out of his site as he made his rounds through the village. The only time Hao let Anna wonder freely was when she excused herself to the bathroom. Even then, Anna could sense a spirit following her. Anna remained quiet; simply listening and plotting as the shamans told Hao about the domestic problems. Above all, life was peaceful and pleasant in Patch Village; all the shamans seemed happy and content with their King. Anna was amazed at how everything ran the same way although humans were gone. What worried her was the absentee of Yoh's friends. Where were they?  
  
Around noon, Hao and Anna along with Macchi from the Hana Gumi had lunch by the lake. The food was good and homemade, which Anna reluctantly thought. The atmosphere was peaceful and serene. Hao let his feet cool off in the small waves of the beach, his cloak abandoned by his side. Anna sipped her tea as Macchi told her, in detail, about the Hana Gumi and her day. Anna did not pay attention to her, she watched Hao relax against the waves. He looked just as content as the shamans, peaceful in his Eden. Anna mind worked on a plan as she outwardly enjoyed the balmy picnic.  
  
Night came quickly to Patch Village and everyone retired for the night. Anna was looking over at the dark village, the stars above where shining endlessly and she could see the Great Spirit in the sky. Shadows played on the rooftops and in the streets. Within them where spirits, frolicking about while the shamans slept. Anna was in her night robe, pulling it tight over herself. She was still not used to being so developed and a line of cleavage was visible above her robe. Hao came to stand beside her, his long hair in a ponytail. He was in a pair of charcoal pants without a shirt; his chest was slim and leanly muscular.  
  
"Do you want to play your game some more, Anna," Hao asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I am not playing, Hao. You are paranoid," Anna replied flatly.  
  
"I will not be betrayed again. Not even by you." This is familiar, Anna thought. Like this morning. 'You are not open with me.' Her remark still lingered in her mind. Anna frowned. It had only been that morning, which she woke up to this reality. It seemed to have lasted for days.  
  
"Fine. Good night," Anna said, crossly. "You will sleep alone tonight then."  
  
"What?" That got Hao's attention. Anna did not know why she said it. It seemed to be appropriate and the way Hao suddenly reacted, with humor, seem to be the key. She did not want to sleep with him, now that she thought about. To think that Hao was next to her made her want to smack someone but then it was a cause of warmth. Anna shook her head of the contradicting emotions and began to head out of the bedroom. Hao seized her unbelievably fast from behind, his arms embracing her and pinning her own down. Anna struggled against him but he was too strong. Picking her off her feet, Hao pulled Anna onto the bed with him.  
  
"You are staying with me," he whispered in her ear, his breath ruffling the hair against her neck. Anna turned and looked squarely into Hao's eyes and almost shuddered. She could see Yoh in him, his face was a reminder and it made her heart ache just thinking about him. Hao pushed away a few strands of Anna's hair away from her face, gently. His fingers traced the curve of her cheeks and along her jaw line. Cautious, as if for the first time, Hao captured her mouth, pulling her closer to him. Anna felt so warm in his arms as if it was natural and right. She hated herself for the contraction from her mind and her heart. Her mind was screaming that this was all a fabricated lie, which she know, but her heart was familiar with it and it nearly tore at her.  
  
Anna kissed Hao back, part because her body and her heart wanted it but mostly because her mind was overpowering and said to give it so not to rouse suspicion. Anna's eyes went warm with confused, unshed tears. Damn, she cursed. The only thing they both can agree on and I cannot tell if I am doing something wrong or right. Hao moved his mouth to her jaw, planting trail of butterfly kisses that led down her throat. Anna closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Warm and firm hands kneaded into the arch of her back as Hao kiss the flesh at the opening of her robe. Long strands of his soft hair tickled her skin as he dominated over, tasting her lips with a long, heated kiss. Anna automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers in his hair as she surrendered into it. A million things raced throw her head, arguing with her heart.  
  
This is not right, her head screamed. You are betraying your first love, your fiancé. Yoh! Do you not remember him? Her heart retaliated fiercely. This is right. Can you not feel it deep down? No. You love Yoh. Yoh is the only one for you. I do love Yoh but this is right to. It feels like it. No it is not right and does not lie to you. This feeling is just something fabricated; something implanted to make you forget about Yoh. Anna snapped out her thoughts quickly. She felt Hao's deft fingers fiddled with the sash around her waist. The robe loosened around her shoulder and waist. Hao's hand slid underneath her robe, warm against her skin as he touched her sides of her chest.  
  
"No. Get off," Anna ordered, pushing Hao off her with a heavy shove. Hao obeyed, nearly falling to the floor as he got up, watching her intensely as she fixed her robe. "None of that tonight."  
  
"I know Anna. I would never go farther than you wanted," Hao said, sincerely. Anna raised an eyebrow and nearly laughed in relief. Therefore, nothing has happened between them. Anna shook her head and tied the sash tightly around her waist. She was actually rather surprised at Hao's understanding sincerity. She must have warned him before to watch what he did and that made her relieved not to go through any surprises. Finishing fixing herself, Anna climbed into the bed and under the covers. Hao followed besides her, laying a kiss against her cheek then her mouth.  
  
"Good-night, my Shaman Queen." He nestled down in the covers, hugging her waist and spooning her close to his chest. She felt his heart and each breath he took as a warm feeling swept through her. This is not right, her mind said weekly.  
  
"Good-night."  
  
This is a bit of filler for the next chapter. I might have OOCed a few times. 


	5. Deals

I do not own Shaman King. Pity!  
  
"Master Hao!" The cool solace of sleep was broken as a rushed shout leaped through the silence. Anna's eyes snapped open, greeted by frolicking shadows and moonlight. Beside her, Hao shifted silently, pulling reluctantly away from Anna. Another frantic clamor at the door sprung herself into the sitting position as Hao slid on the other side. He cursed underneath his breath as Anna watched him wrap his cloak around his bare shoulder and made his way across the room

"Master Hao," The messenger gasped as a beam of light streaked across the floor. Wild eyes looked passed him quickly, looking at Anna as she pulled away the twisted covers. "I am sorry to disturb you but I have something of great urgency." Hao followed the messenger's nervous gaze as Anna tightened the robe around her. Wisps of her blond hair fell over the frown on her face. What was going on? The floor was cold underneath her bare feet as she shuffled toward the door.

Hao looked at Anna, a small smile touching his lips. He whispered something to the red-haired messenger before ushering him away from the door. How did he know...he read his mind...The reply came before she could even finish the question. Go figure, she thought. Gently taking her chin, Hao tilted her head to face him and she felt his strong gaze searching hers for answers.

"How convenient," he muttered.

"What is so convenient?" Anna demanded, about to smack away his hand. Stop Anna, she warned herself. Do not do anything foolish that will attract unnecessary suspicions. Hao inclined his head toward hers, one arm snaking stealthily around her waist. His embrace was crushing, bruising as he pinned one of her arms to her side.

"Go back to bed and don't leave this room," he said hotly in her ear, his strong fingers enhancing the order with a squeeze. It was hard to tell if he was frustrated with her or not! Anna took her deep breath, holding a growl of annoyance deep in her throat.

"I can take care of myself," she said, monotonously and bluntly. The words spilled from her mouth before she could gather them back. "You are the Shaman King and you have been called to duty. Now go!" With that, she placed her free hand on his chest and shoved him gently but rough enough to force him away. Hao looked rather stunned for a brief moment. She remembered the look of pure, new shock when she had slapped him. He regained just as quickly, smiling and running a hand lazily through his scalp.

"I know you can, Anna," he replied, his tone filled with fondness and hidden meaning. Anna untangled her arms, one eyebrow arched. Once again, Hao took her in another embrace, more gentle and caring. Schizophrenic pyromaniac, she caused him under her breath. His lips were warm on her cheek as he kissed her trailing his lips to her mouth in a quick kiss.

"Do not disobey me, Anna. You maybe my queen but I will not tolerate betrayal, "he warned darkly against her mouth.

"And I don't tolerate your harassment Hao. How could I betray you, my king and my husband," she countered, her tone was bored but playful and affectionate. She adopted his tone from yesterday, lighter and more frivolous with a small smile. "Now stop playing games with me and go to your duty."

Hao let her go and left her alone in the room. As soon as she heard the page and Hao's footsteps retreat from the front of the room, Anna sighed with relief and slumped her tense shoulders. She never had acted before, outside her normal bossy and nonchalant self. Now she was on a dangerous balancing act with no net. Before she had fallen asleep, Anna had sworn not to act rashly. If she wanted answers, she had to play the role of Anna, Queen of the Shamans, and wife of Hao. The witty and sharp woman of nineteen who still held an air of confidence but was submissive to schizophrenic, paranoid, and suspicious husband without a hint of the actual Anna underneath who was fuming with annoyance and lost. The only thing that would help complete her balancing was her net, Queen Anna's memories, which were lost in a peppermint-scent medicine.

She opened the door to her closet and began to rummage through the many sets of clothes. They were beautiful outfits, most of them were black and simple, but then there were the ethnic designs of Patch. Anna rummaged though until she found a charcoal-colored turtleneck with no sleeves and a pair of billowy, long black pants with wine-colored, Patch designs along the sides. Discarding her robe quickly, Anna hastily changed into the stealthy outfit. Just as she tied to drawstring to tighten the pants around her waist, the door to the room banged open. Anna scowled.

What does he want now; she thought with a bitter sigh and put another cream-colored robe around her figure to hide her clothes.

"We will hide here for now," a familiar voice whispered in a commanding bark. Anna stopped for a moment. It wasn't Hao. "Then, we find the rest. So keep it down."

"So much for a tour of the castle," a voice cracked a feeble joke then shrieked in pain. Anna eyebrows furred together in a frown. Escapees? She peered out of the closet, holding the robe tightly. Two figures were shifting in the darkness; a pointy-head man was thrusting a glaive at his partner threatening.

"Baka! Shut your mouth. We will get caught because of your lame jokes." His afro-headed partner rubbed his nose tenderly then gazed around the room. A low whistle of approval touched the tense air. Was this why Hao wanted her to remain in her room? Because of these two dolts?

"Looks like King Hao enjoy his luxury. What ever happen to sleeping under the stars," Hao's name was bitter against the afro-man's tongue. "

"I wonder where that woman is! Traitorous bitch," Ren said foully.

"Right here, Tao Ren." Anna emerged from the closet, her head held high with confidence and a sly smirk. Chocolove and Ren turned to face her and even in the darkness, Anna saw the flash of fear run across there faces. "And I would be careful who you are calling a bitch if you want to 'find the rest'."

"Finally," Ren smiled wickedly, flashing his glaive in front of her while Chocolove recovered and the steel of his claws caught the moonlight. "I get to slice you up for betraying Yoh!"

"SHUT UP, YOU POINTY-HAIRED BASTARD," Anna suddenly shouted, suddenly feeling defensive. Her voice ripped, strangled through the silence. The ache came back, her head throbbed, and her throat stuffed with silent sobs. Another qualm of remorse and mourning rushed over her as she angrily glared at Ren. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ACCUSE ME OF..."

Chocolove caught her mouth first, the claws cutting into her cheek. Ren pointed his glaive at her now, his gold eyes gleaming in the darkness. He had aged as well. However, unlike Tamao or Hao, it was not gracefully. On the other hand, maybe it was from abuse. His face was drawn and tired, scars lined his cheeks and one cut through his left eye. His lean and thin body covered by a ripped and bloody tunic, which showed off his scared arms. He was bare foot, his toes where cut and bleeding.

"I wonder how the Shaman King would feel if he found his wife sliced in half," Ren said wickedly. It was a complete shock to Anna, but she bit down on Chocolove's hand nonetheless until he let her go with a silent howl. Instead of lurching forward to meet with Ren's glaive, Anna ducked down and extended her leg under his feet. Ren, not expecting the attack, fell to his back and the glaive clattered out of his hands. Anna scrambled to grab it but Ren recovered from his mistake and snatched Anna's ankles. Chocolove grabbed the glaive while Ren remained on the floor with Anna in his grasp. The point of the spear was suddenly in Anna's face.

"Still got your spunk, don't you Anna," Ren commented from behind her.

"Let me go, Tao Ren."

"Not likely," he replied.

"You sure are still a stupid and stubborn ass," Anna said quickly. "Do you think you could enter the bedroom of the Shaman King and harass his wife?" Anna growled as she spoke those hated words though they sounded like a threat that was not to take lightly. "Do you really think with you loose that he would leave this room unguarded?"

"Shit," Ren cursed. Anna smiled to herself and looked up at Chocolove. He was looking between Anna and Ren, evident fear in his eyes. She still had her touch though most things she had said were a wild jab in the dark. They evidently worked; there was a cool, tense moment as thoughts crossed both of the men's minds. It was really simple to munipulate, especially if someone was in a situtation like theirs. She had to work fast.

"I will make a trade with you," Anna said, very business-like and calmly, though her heart was racing.

"What kind of trade," they asked in unison.

"You tell me what has happen the past six year and what happened to Yoh with no pussy-footing around anything I ask and I will...." Think Anna. "...be your leeway to find whoever else and get you out of here."

" What the hell does he got you...." Chocolove began.

"And if we refuse," Ren asked, interrupting Chocolove. Anna glared cool and sly at Ren.

"Then you are extremely idiotic." Chocolove and Ren gazes meet for a long silent moment as Anna waited. They were examining the situation; it was easy to tell they were silently communicating, there eyes locked in argument. Anna drummed her fingers on the floor, waiting edgily. For Pete sake, you die or you escape how hard can that be? The battle fanned out and Ren released her ankles cautiously while Chocolove removed the glaive from hovering in front of her eyes.

"How would you give us leeway, " Chocolove tested. Good question.

"Simply put you in a disguise and say that someone broke into my room. You are there on Hao's orders to escourt me to safety."

"What if we run into Hao?"

"Then we are all screwed. Yet you have a better chance than anything to escape without your own nameless tombstone." Another moment of silent thought. It was a issue of trust and the trust that was not between them was as thin as tissue. Yet they had nothing to lose, either die hear and now or maybe even have a chance of esacping. If she was caught...well she didn't know but deep down....it did not seem very pleasant.

"Why are you helping us?" One last obstacle.

"Because I woke up not feeling myself." Of course they did not grasp what she was saying. Anna sighed. "I will explain later, now isn't the time for idle chat."

"Fine, woman but if there is any trickery on you part, I will personally kill you myself," Ren spat venomously.

"Oh do not worry. I would rather die at your hands than sleep another night with Hao." Part of that wasAnna brushed herself off carefully once she was able to climb to her feet without them hovering over her. Ren and Chocolove looked at each other curiously. Yes, The Shaman Queen suddenly disliked her husband after years of supposed commitment. But did she really hate Hao? Anna brushed away that thought with a deep growl. This wasn't the time to banter about whatever subconscious feelings that weren't hers. Finally, she was going to get some straight answers but first... With a fast motion, Anna smacked Ren before he gained his weapon back. He howled for a moment but was hasty to cover his deceitful mouth. Anna smirked.

"That is for calling me a bitch."

More to come and a pairing in the next chapter. Sorry if the writing gets rather weak near the end, I am doing this at night.


	6. Searching

One, two, better not sue...I do not own Shaman King! A coupling will appear in this fic! Try to catch it!  
  
"I do not care if I die right in this room. I am not wearing this," Ren complained, his teeth gritting and his lips curled back in an angry snarl. Anna looked over at him through wisps of blonde delicately falling over her annoyed eyes. Her hair piled on the back of her neck was set in a hairnet with black gauze dulling the intensity of her light locks against her black clothes. Angrily, she tied the back of the dress of Chocolove's disguise, forcing a yelp of pain.  
"I did not realize you still had any dignity, Ren," Anna said, icily. "You certainly do not have the common sense."  
"And besides, you make a beautiful woman, CinderRen!" Chocolove yelled in agony again as Anna punished his joke with an artful jab of her sewing needle. She had found it deep in the closet, the ones she used to make Yoh's battle outfit. Ren eyes gleamed with resentment, glaring at Anna, which she ignored as usual. Ren grumbled underneath his breath, his hand ran down the beige skirt, gripping it angrily. A billowy blouse hung around his lean figure, the sleeves veiling his bruised and torn hands. The loose hood fell around his hair and the light foundation covered his scars. Chocolove was harder to fit into the same maid's outfit. Nearby, Tamao was fidgeting nervously, her eyes large and full of unshed and gleaming tears.  
"Lady Anna," her voice trembled as she glanced toward to the door. Her hands folded under her chin, twisting and curling. "If...if Lord Hao...if he..."  
"If he happens to walk in, which I suspect he will not since he is looking for others too. I take the blame. Right now, just be quiet." Anna, replied, concentrating on the final changes on Chocolove's maid uniform. When she finished, Anna stuffed the needled into a small pouch on her hip. Chocolove grinned, admiring the handy work and twirled around for a moment.  
"Do you wish we could go to the ball, CinderRen?"  
"I will kill you if you call me that one more time," Ren threatened.  
"Lady Anna!"  
"Shut up, Tamao," Anna voice rose intensely. Tamao backed away, tears trickling like dew down her cheeks. "You just go back to where ever you sleep and pretend you saw nothing, got it?"  
"But Lady Anna, Hao will read my mind and then...then he will know I helped and..." Her voice trailed with sobs. In the distance, Ren and Chocolove were quietly fighting as Anna eyebrow twitched in frustration. Gently, Anna took Tamao by her shoulders, looking straight and forward into Tamao's wet and wide eyes.  
"Tamao. Nothing will happen, okay. If he finds out, I will take the blame. This is my idea, my doing and you were following orders right?"  
"Yes but..."  
"Tamao," Anna warned. "Just go. Now."  
The pink-headed nodded, her eyes large as she sobbed then rushed out the door. Anna shook her head, stalking gracefully over to the two fighting boys dressed in drag. Carefully, she took a robe from a nearby chair and draped it over her should, placing the hood on her hair. She was just about to break apart the boys when her eyes caught something. On a nearby desk, there was a small knickknack, a small stone the size of her first. It was smooth, cool to her touch, and made of small crystals. They caught the light, gleaming in different colors. Her fingers traced underneath, feeling crevices delicately chiseled in a pattern. Anna frowned; something began to slowly turn in her head. A shadowed memory, this stone was important, it meant something...it meant...  
"Come on woman," Ren suddenly barked, behind her. Anna slipped the stone in a pocket of the robe, glaring at drag-Ren. He was dragging an unconscious Chocolove halfway out the door. "Let's go before your husband comes back."  
"Ren. Next time you call me woman, I am going to chop of a point of your body. And I do not mean your hair."

**In a hall**  
  
"That is a nice dream," Ren thought. They had been wondering down the hallway for an hour, searching the cool corridors for the rest of their friends. Ren looked tired as he looked down at his feet. Chocolove walked silently behind them, the gag nicely accented his brown skin. The hall was empty, sound of there feet against the floor and the gentle swish of the boys' dresses sounded like feathers.  
"It can't be a dream. It is too real," Anna replied.  
"Well it isn't how it happened, okay? Hao merge with Yoh, we fought, we lost, Hao became Shaman King, and you forgot about Yoh and became his Queen. End of story. You got a nice life with that pyromaniac while we been living...if you call it living...in misery, "Ren barked. Flinging her arm, Anna smacked Ren hard on the head.  
"Then why is Hao so worried about me?" She muttered almost to herself.  
"You are his queen," Ren said as if it was the stupidest question in the world. His finger tenderly messaging where she had hit him.  
"No, idiot. This has happen before. He is hiding something." Ren looked at her, his golden eyes narrowed. Opening his mouth, Ren began to say something but his mouth pursed together. He withdrew his glaive; and gazed around, putting his body between Anna and the dark wall space. After a moment, froze in time something lunged out of nowhere with a loud attack cry. The person tackled down Ren, his skirts flying in the air. Anna backed into the wall to avoid being pulled into the mess while Chocolove tripped over the entangled Ren and his attacker trying to save him.  
"Got off me, you stupid Ainu," Ren snarled as he pushed the blue- haired shaman off him. Anna shook her head, sighing. HoroHoro gasped for breath, a goofy smile playing against his lips. KoroKoro appeared next to him, cooing delightfully.  
"You should have..." WHAM! Ren and Anna slammed their fists into HoroHoro's face, sending his body flying into the wall.  
"Idiot," Ren hissed as HoroHoro tried to recover. Chocolove has muffled voice followed after; he slowly rose to his knees, dusting away the skirt. He shook his finger at HoroHoro then wagged it toward Anna and out toward the empty, amazingly silent hall. The blue-haired eyes narrowed, his lips twisted in disgust as he looked at Anna. Anna bit her lower lip, her eyebrow twitching with annoyance.  
"What the hell is she...?" HoroHoro began to exclaim. The point of the glaive mocked threatening in front of HoroHoro's narrowed eyes.  
"Keep you voice down, you idiot. She is helping us," Ren snarled.  
"Why would you do that?"  
"I am not explaining it right now. Why the hell to you make so much noise?" Anna demanded.  
"I thought you were some guards," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Anna looked over him; he resembled Ren and Chocolove with his tattered clothes and the aged look. What had Hao done to them?  
"You are still an idiot," Anna said, coolly. "Attacking guards like a madman, you would have brought more."  
"Who asked you," HoroHoro challenged. Anna returned with a glacial and hard gaze, silently imposing and taking his challenge. HoroHoro winced and looked away. "I was looking for where Jeanne was being kept."  
"Jeanne?"  
"The Iron Maiden," Chocolove replied, casually though his full mouth was smiling idiotically. Anna looked between the three boys, her eyebrows knitted together in a frown as they carried on there own conversation.  
"Lyserg and those damn X-laws are probably with her."  
"That is if they are not dead yet. If I had to deal with them like Hao did, I would have killed them," Ren said.  
"He better not have," HoroHoro, said defensively, his tone was dark and hostile.  
"Let's get moving," Anna, ordered, which was actually obeyed without complaint. The four of them made there way down the curving halls, there footsteps shuffling in the air and the soft drone of blended voices as they 'caught up'.  
"He only cares if Jeanne has been hurt," Chocolove explained to Anna. "The other X-laws could suffer for all he cares."  
"Well Lyserg, he ain't so bad," HoroHoro admitted.  
"What about Pilica? Doesn't she have a say in this?"  
"I have not seen her since the shaman tournament, "HoroHoro replied solemnly.  
"Oh," The simple sound was all Anna could form. The conversation dimmed into a hushed silence, there feet was the only sound as they made there very aimlessly through the corridors. It was not until they nearly turned the corner when they heard voices coming down the opposite way. Everyone froze for a moment, and then rushed to hide the only one who was not dressed in drag. The people stopped in close range to see there shadows being cast from around the corner and to hear there voice clearly.  
"Ironic how those simpletons escape when Queen Anna begins her episodes again, don't you think, Faust?" Ren took in a breath, hissing the name Nick out into the air. Anna nearly kneed him for it as she perked her ears to hear more.  
"If you are implying I have anything to do with it..." Faust voice began.  
"Of course not. Hao showed you some rare compassion, did he not?"  
"That is none of your concern, Nick."  
"Your darling wife," Nick continued the tone of his voice smug. "Would have vanished with the rest of the humans now, wouldn't she? You would never betray Hao, now would you?"  
"Shut up, Rome. It is coincidence about Anna and my friends escaping."  
"Your friends now? They still remain your friends. How interesting," Nick said. "I find it all rather interesting about Queen Anna, though. Her delusions upset Master Hao greatly and you control her condition...And your friends escape..."  
"That's enough," Faust voice rose with his temper. "If I had planned on ever turning against Hao I would have done it the moment he became King! I would never betray him. For Eliza's sake as well as my own and my friends."  
"Good evening," Anna interrupted. She stepped out from behind the corner where they had been eavesdropping. Faust and Nick stared for a moment then bowed quickly.  
"Lady Anna," Faust began.  
"Why are you wondering the halls with such danger lurking around," Nick finished, slyly for him. Anna glared. She did not like the way he smiled so cunningly.  
"I could not go back to sleep. Then I heard something going on outside my door, I went to investigate and I saw two men spying around my door. So naturally, I went to fend them off but they ran. I been trying to look for some to explain to me why they were there," Anna said, confident and queenly. "I found two maids to accompany me if something would happen."  
"I see," Nick looked over her shoulder at Ren and Chocolove. Faust looked too, staring with his almost tired eyes curiously at Ren and Chocolove. When Nick turned his eyes to meet Anna's, Chocolove gave him a signal that they were. "I will report to Hao what you say. But for now let Faust escort you and the maids back to your room."  
"Fine. Go and do that. And tell Hao that I want to speak with him once the matter is maintained." Nick nodded, bowed, and took his leave. Once he was out of sight, HoroHoro fell away from where they had crammed him between the wall and Ren and Chocolove. Faust looked at them for a moment, his mouth gaping before words pushed through.  
"Are you crazy? What if Nick caught you?"  
"But he did not, so let us keep it that way," Anna replied. "I need to get back..."  
"And what are you doing with them? If Hao ever, ever found you doing this... Anna this is reckless! "  
"No one would give me a straight answer," Anna said, cold and hard; annoyed she was interrupted. "You avoided it. If this, helping wanted men and risking my life, is how I am going to get the answers I want..."  
"Anna, please understand. This is just an episode. It will pass."  
"Shut it, Faust, "Ren said. He did not tell Anna to shut it, a wise choice. "We do not have the time for you to go over this. Right now, just believe what she says."  
"No. I cannot let her be lead by delusions. If this goes on."  
"Then go with them, "Anna said, hastily. "Leave this place."  
"What about Eliza?"  
"And Jeanne," HoroHoro echoed.  
""Take Eliza. As for Jeanne," Anna took a moment to think. She had to get back to the room. Everything was a rush for her; everything was colliding frantically together. "As soon as I find out where she is, I will send her to you, okay. Go find Yohmei and Mickey, okay."  
"I cannot," Faust said.  
"Then don't leave. Just get them the hell out of here. That is an order," Anna said, heatedly. Faust began to protest again but Anna would not hear it. She had to get back.  
"Keep in touch with me, "Anna said to Ren, Chocolove, and HoroHoro. They all nodded in unison. "If I find the rest of them, I will send them to you okay? And whatever you do, do not screw this up, and get caught!"  
With that, Anna left back toward the room. She was giddy with adrenaline as she hastily made her way back. It felt very exciting, as if her existence for a while had been dull. Maybe it was true but between herself as the Queen, it was invigorating. Yet as Anna, the thirteen years old, it was tactical. She had to find out even if she was risking her life and others. This reality would be shattered.  
  
That is all for this chapter. I have some more twist to come in other ones. Enjoy!


	7. Kiss

Thank you for all your reviews! They always give me inspiration to continue. And yes, the coupling is HoroHoro and Jeanne. My friend told me about the coupling and I never seen it in fanfics, so I used it. Sorry for the updating delay, I just started school and were a short people at work so I am been busy! This might seem very..umm etchy? Uneven? But I did this is small parts.

__

__

_She felt guilty. The emotion crawled up into her as she silently listened to the voices around her. Almost a year after the shaman fight and she was surround by her fiancé's friends. Anna did not care for them but this was important. It involved Yoh and Hao. It was important as they tried to figure it out. Anna sipped her green tea, the boys' voices were tossed back and forward. Some suspicious and other defensive and even both mingled together as they chattered. Then the door open and there stood...Hao?_

Movement awakened Anna as she was pulled back to reality. Was that...a memory? She shifted in the chair she had fallen asleep in and looked curiously around. Light was beginning to shine through as daylight began to approach. The large room was gleaming with the fresh sun's lights. Her eyes trailed back to the figure in front of her. Hao smiled, sheepishly, something that reminded her greatly of Yoh and lowered his hands, the blanket brushing against her legs. All the memories of last night rushed toward her. She had waited for the remainder of the night for Hao to return, waiting to ask him and interrogate him.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered, even though there was no need. Anna stared at him, his features silently. Hao gently brushed a piece of stray hair away from her eyes, leaning close to her, offering a soft kiss against her lips. "Good morning."

"Where were you all night," she asked, slightly grouchy and groggy from the way she slept. Hao smiled, gracefully falling to his knees in front of her. Anna looked down at him through drowsy eyes, resenting but calm.

"I had business to take care of," he said, chronically.

"Did you catch them?" He looked at her with an eerily calm but deadly gaze and Anna held it. Yes, I know, she thought. Fingers snaked around her hand, casually and curled between hers.

"We did." Anna froze, staring at their entwined fingers, blankly.

"You did?" she replied numbly.

"Yes. Faust was helping them. Though I suspected it would not be long before he betrayed me," he said. Anna did not say anything, pursing her lips. She actually felt guilty. If she had not ordered Faust to help...what will happen to Eliza? "Now, why were you wondering around the halls when I told you to stay?"

"They were outside the door. I couldn't stay here and just wait for them, now could I?"

"I suppose not," Hao said, lightly kissing her fingertips. "But next time, do what I say and stay." It was not a simple order; he was softly trying to convert the conversation away from Yoh's friends to their own private matters. Anna nodded forcefully and submissively, acting as if she had not noticed the slip in the conversation. Yet she did not give up on her topic.

"What will happen to them?"

"Why should you care, Anna," Hao asked, playfully. Why did she care? Anna never cared for Yoh's friends before.

"It a matter of my past connection. I am just simply curious what is going to happen to them." Hao smiled a disturbingly pleasant and amused smirk, which made Anna suspicious and a bit unnerved. Slowly he rose, gently placing his one of his knees on the edge of the chair. Anna gazed intently at him; her features were drawn in a nonchalant expression. He tenderly touched her lips with his. She felt a deep feeling in her stomach, cold and dark as Hao's smirking mouth sweetly caressed hers. Her fingers gripped the arms of the chair, tightly as Hao's fingers played in her hair with a touch so light and soft, it felt like feathers.

"Then do not be curious," he whispered, soothingly savage against her lips. Anna pushed Hao back gently and licked her lips. Hao loomed over her, looking at her intently, entrapping her in the chair. His long hair fell around his face, his eyes were wide, and his smile was slight. He curled a strand of her hair lazily in his fingers, though the action was more than relaxed.

"Hao," Anna said, testily trying to keep collected as she clenched the arms of the chair. "It is not like you to avoid a subject. "

"Anna," Hao's voice went low, menacing. She had gone too far, but Anna did not flinch or at least outwardly, she put up a brave front. Inside, her stomach tightened. He gently wrapped his long fingers around her wrist and pulled her out of the chair, firmly. She was getting him irritated. She did not want that to happen, for her safety and her cover. Hao sighed then. "They're trial is tonight, you stubborn woman. Now get dressed."

"For what? Will you kill them?"

"Do not test me, Anna. Just do as I say." Anna opened her mouth, not liking to be ordered about but quickly shut it, pursing her lips hard together. She wiggled her arm out of Hao's grasp and began to walk away, almost stomping. Hao smiled, gently. His mood swings were extremely irritating. Yet why did he get defensive about Yoh's friends. Anna stepped into the closet, closing her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Her temper was beginning to flare and she would danger herself if she struck out. She counted down to one, unclenched her hands, and opened her eyes, feeling slightly calmer.

"Anna."

"What?" Hao stood in the doorway, his long hair falling in wisps around his features. His arms were crossed over his chest as he tilted his head, looking at her with an innocent expression. Anna's heart sank. The look in his eyes reminded her of Yoh.

"Wear the white dress for me," he asked, softly. Anna laughed, slightly amused, slightly bitter.

"You certainly have more mood swings than any woman," she said, sarcastically, locating the dress, hidden deep within the rows of clothes, turning her back on him. She fingered the thin fabric, examining the long and billowy sundress. She snickered to herself on how his mood swings might even rival her own.

"It good to here you laugh." Anna nearly jumped as Hao whispered sweetly in her ear. He rested his head against her shoulder and wrapped his hands around her waist, holding her extremely tight.

"Anna. Why do you resent me," he asked, fiercely.

"What?"

"Why do you resent me? Why do you disobey? Why do you shield yourself away from me? Why won't you let me love you?" He bombarded her with questions. Old question, familiar and stale questions. She heard this before; some had been vague and hinted at but other direct and stabbing with accusation. Questions that Anna could not answer.

"You are paranoid."

"You always say that and you always make me more paranoid." Anna turned in Hao arms, holding the dress tightly to her chest. She captured his eyes, staring at him strongly.

"You make me the feel the same way when you are paranoid. It makes me uneasy, Hao," she replied, softly. Anna of the past was entranced as words spilled out of her mouth without any thought. She listened to them carefully, those subconscious feeling buried deep down inside her with a sort of awe but in resentment for her present self. Then she kissed Hao, gently. A reassuring kiss but deceiving caress, which turned into something more heated. It was not love but a strong kinship.

"You are crushing my dress," Anna said, trying to catch her breath. Her face felt hot. Was this how life was like with Hao? One moment they were facing each other off, locked in a battle of wills and getting to each other but neither dared to act open there anger. The next they were sharing a moment of intensity together. On the other hand, was it just because she and Queen Anna's feeling were clashing? Whatever it was, Anna was confused. Hao backed away, strands of hair falling over his heated eyes. Anna touched her sensitive lips, swallowing as Hao left her to change.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I just love cliffhangers.


	8. Companions

I have been extremely busy. But here is the next chapter. The chapters might not be too long but I will make them long enough. I guess I am really keeping you guessing about if it a dream or not, what is the truth and all that stuff. Thank you for all the reviews

* * *

The sunset was beautiful. Anna stared at the painted sky as the sun began to droop, ready to hibernate beyond the horizon. She gently rubbed her bare arms, the cool night was coming which made her stomach tighten. The trial was approaching. It sounded so corny in her mind but it was what she was thinking. She did not know why she was so worried. Anna slightly jumped as Hao wrapped his poncho around her shoulders, his arms embracing her, warming her silently from behind. She felt safe in this warmth and it was odd and not right. 

"Hao," she began without thinking.

"Hmm?" He softly replied in a gentle sigh as he rested his head against her back. Anna searched the sun for a reply, muddling over a careful way to approach it.

"Go on Anna," he pressured, softly and gave her a tender squeeze. He added, with serious and soft tone. "As your husband, tell me what is on your mind, I want to know."

"This doesn't concern my husband, this concerns the Shaman King." Hao rested his head against her shoulder, she felt his chest inhale as he sighed and slowly let it out so it fluttered her hair. Anna took her own deep breath, biting her tongue slightly. He knew what she meant now she let it go. "What will happen to Faust and the others?"

"Anna..." Hao replied in a tone that was slight with frustration and annoyance. He tilted her head to look at him, which require her to move her body in his embrace. His brown eyes searched her own, intent on discovering what Anna hid instantly and very well. Strands of hair fell lazily over his features as the shadows and sun played off it. "Why do you care about them?"

"I don't," Anna, said sharply, acting offended. "I know them, we were acquaintances and that ends any close relations I have with them today. However because I know them, I would want to know what fate will be in store for them. You may not do the same with your followers but of course you have no feelings toward them but as tools and followers."

"You have always been so harshly honest," he murmured, with respect. He brushed away a stray wisp of her blond hair, his finger delicately tracing the curve of her face but his eyes were locked on hers. He was studying her intense but Anna did not flinch. She returned his intensity with an icy confidence. Her own confidence, something that Queen Anna had almost lost. Hao kissed her lips, very softly...a brush of silky in a cool breeze. "That is why I love you."

"Huh..." Anna chocked on her own breath as it was stolen away from her. She gasped to catch it again, turning her head away from Hao. Automatically the back of her hand was against her lips. Why could she not catch her breath? She felt fingers massage her back as she struggle to get her the lump of air out of her throat. Slowly, after a few moments of breathing through her nose, she started to regain the use of her throat. Tears moistened her eyes, trailing down her cheeks.

"Anna," Hao said, he took her face lightly in his hands. Anna had to purse her lips from coughing in his face as the remaining tightness began to loosen. His fingers softly brushed away her tears from her cheeks. His eyebrows were furrowed in an expression of worry and suspicion. Anna attempt to speak but her throat was dry, worn, and raw. Hao poured her some water that they had brought, giving her a glass silently as he watched her. Anna sipped the drink, the cool liquid refreshing her vocals. For a minute, Anna sipped her water, unable to think of anything to say. She was truly shocked, caught of guard.

"Those words..." she began, breathless, the words reaching her lips before they played in her head. Anna scowled as bitterness, the Queen's and hers began to twist together. Anna glanced at Hao, cynical and nonchalantly. "...mean nothing."

"What do you mean, Anna?"

"They are just words. Anyone can say them," Anna replied, monotonous, the Queen's feelings heavy with bitterness. "For you, they are simple lies. You cannot love; you will never allow yourself too. Love...is nothing but a worthless, _human_ emotion."

COLD-HEARTED BITCH," Hao erupted, his hands suddenly clasped around her neck, firmly. Anna gasped for air as his finger dug angrily into her flesh. His weight was on her, crushing her as he loomed over her, trapping her underneath him. Strands of long hair fell around his face, those usually calm features were full of rage, and his eyes were the color of fire. Anna's fingers wrapped around his wrists, her nails having no affect on the pressure against her throat. "All you can do is criticize me! All you do is resent me behind my back."

"H...h..." Anna sputtered. She could not breath, her vision was blurring. Hao bowed his face closer, a sinister grin, cold and hostile touched against her ears.

"We are a lot a like. Now matter how much you begrudge it, we are kindred spirits. We need each other to survive..." His harsh whispers were cut off, a loud roar like a waterfall muting his sharp words. _Anna!_ Yoh, Anna thought, still feeling the warm breath against her ears and the pressure on her throat. Yoh, where are you? _Anna, please, do not provoke him...do not inflict his rage upon yourself. I...I do not want to see you harmed. _Yoh...Yoh...where are you? _I am near..._

"Ha...ha...Hao," Anna whispered. "Ple..please...you are hu...hur...ting me."

He blinked at her, his finger slipped away from around her throat. Anna took a deep breath of ragged air, shoving Hao off her as she sat up quickly. Again, Anna had to struggle to catch her breath again, her hand feeling her chest rise and fall. Hao was breathing hard to, his temper beginning to fade. Long, wispy strands of his brown hair veiled one of his eyes as he gazed at Anna. Yoh, she thought, her fingers tightening over her heart, tears dampening her eyes. She brushed them away with her hand just as she felt warm finger caress her hair.

"Do not touch me," she shrieked, her hand went flying, catching Hao's cheek with a sharp smack. His eyes widened, she had caught him off guard. Yet he smiled, touching his cheek.

"I guess I deserve that. Anna...I am...." _Beep. Beep. _The sound startled them both as they stared dumbfounded. Hao unclipped something from his pants, an oracle bell. Anna stared at it. She never noticed that before.

"They are ready," Hao muttered, then stood up. His long hair caught the breeze, he looked solemn, deep in some thought. His hand came before her. "Come on, my Queen. We must attend a trial."

**At the trial**

"HoroHoro. Chocolove. Faust VIII. Tao Ren," Nick Rome smugly called Ren's name, his lips curved in delight. "You are brought before the court of the Shaman King on charges of treason, attempting to escape, impersonation..."

"Nick...we know what they are here for. Let's getting to the sentencing," an impatient Kanna remarked. They are all ruthless, Anna noted as she sat beside Hao. They had not spoken to each other ever since the incident. Hao's fingers simply curled around hers, flexing around them as they listen. The only joy was the venomous jealousy that Kanna would flash her, staring in blunt distaste at their conjoined hands.

The trial was held in a large stone room. The accused were group together, chained with spirits that crackled with electric energy. Kanna, Nick, Luchist, Macchi and Mari surrounded them, positioned in pillars that hovered high above them. Anna and Hao were in the middle, in an opera booth that looked over everyone. The only source of light was the torches that were scattered everywhere, so it was cold. Ren and Chocolove had been stripped of there disguises. Eliza was encaged underneath Luchist, Faust kept looking over at her.

"Do you have anything to say," Hao asked them, eerily calm and friendly.

"Oh I have a shit load of things to say to you and your _Queen_," Ren countered and was rewarded by a shock of electricity conducted by a spirit. He screamed in pain, kneeling in submission. He was going to rat her out. Anna looked over at Hao, his features were light and smiling.

"That will do. Let him speak. I would like to here what he has to say to us."

"You...are nothing but a murderer."

"As you once where...Nick Rome brother was murder by you, was he not," Hao, countered, savagely sweet. Ren winced.

"He felt remorse," HoroHoro screamed back, his fists tight. "You do not know the meaning of it."

"Remorse? Remorse is nothing but an unnecessary emotion. Just because one feels it, does not mean one can understand it." Like love, Anna thought to herself.

"You should not be Shaman King. Yoh should be," Chocolove cried out, angrily. Anna felt the heat of Hao's eyes on her. She remained emotionless. "You killed him."

"But I did not. He is me...He was mine. My soul in a separate body. Will you never understand that?" It was not sinking in...there was something there. There was something, a meaning within those words. What was it? She could not grasp it... it was like fog nothing but an illusion of clouds.

"Anna," Hao was looking over at her with studious eyes. Anna looked at him then felt a numb cramp in her hand. She was squeezing house hand, it was white, and her nails made red crescents in his flesh. Anna withdrew her hand, looking blankly at Hao.

"I..."

"If this upsets you, you should go," he whispered. Anna looked at the others, they were staring at her intently. Anna nodded in retreat. If they revealed her, she would rather not be there for it. A few minutes alone before she died were better than suffering with eyes around her. Anna bowed toward Hao, who gently placed a kiss against the back of her hand.

"Please...tell me what..."

"I will, Anna. Now go to bed," There was a touch of impatience in his voice. Anna left behind the heavy black curtains. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her mind was racing. Why was she so worked up? There was something, she needed to find it. The answer was so close. What did he say...what was it? Without realizing it, Anna had found her way back to the room. She started to paced, her mind electrified, trying to spark anything, a though, a memory, a connection.

"Lady Anna," a voice piped, nervous.

"Tamao?" The pink-haired girl emerged from the shadows, her pink eyes were red and puffy. She sniffled, her cute face looking distraught and fearful. Her heart sank and her stomach twisted in dread. "Tamao...what is wrong?"

"I...I...am sorry. I just did not want to...to stay in my room."

"What do you mean?"

"After...after finding out about Faust...Master...master," Tamao took a few deep breaths, sniffling uncontrollably. Her whole body was trembling. "He placed a spirit...in my room. It watches me whenever I change...and...and it will not let me...leave...without some sort of bribe."

"Oh Tamao," Anna soothed, softly. "I am sorry."

"What if...what if...that thing finds out...I am...?" Tamao began to weep again, burying her head in her hands. Anna forgot about her reckless pacing and pulled Tamao in a comforting embrace. Tamao stiffened, almost afraid of her.

"Tamao, I can even describe what is going on. I am sorry for putting you in this situation."

"Lady...Lady Anna," she stuttered. Anna sighed, holding Tamao out in front of her, looking at her. Her pink eyes were red and wide. It was obvious she was not used to Anna showing a kinder side. Just knowing why Tamao was victimized, Anna knew she was responsible. Tamao looked at Anna's face and she loosened. There must have been something there, an expression of exhaust and weary.

"I am sorry to disturb you with my problems, Anna. I am just so afraid," Tamao said. Yet Anna was barely listening, she noticed the chest as the end of the bed. It was the one she had tried to get to earlier. Anna pulled away from Tamao and kneeled down in front of the chest. The spirit emerged, looking sleepy. Tamao was watching her and then at the spirit.

"Lady Annnnna...youuuuu are nnnnnot permitted innnntooo....," Anna hand caught the spirit around his throat.

"Do not mess with me. I am an itako and I will send you straight to hell if you get in my way," she threatened, almost in an identical hiss. His purple eyes went wide as she began her exorcism spell.

"Lady Annnna....forrrrrgive meee," he sputtered in a low hiss.

"Leave. NOW." The spirit slithered away, looking at Tamao for a moment before he ran off.

"Lady Anna. He will go and tell Master Hao."

"If he does...I will track him down. You got that, slither?" He looked ruefully, his lips curled as if he was ready to hiss at her but he just slithered away. Anna ran her finger over the top of the chest and around its side. The latch was metal and locked. "Tamao give me something to open this."

"That's Master Hao's. You should not..."

"I will get it." Anna went into the bathroom and brought out a hairpin. She bent back down and shoved the pin in. Fiddling with the lock, it was very complicated. She twisted the hairpin everywhere, trying all of the nooks and crannies until. _CLICK._ Anna froze as the locked fell onto the floor. Her heart was pounding. There must be something, a clue, the key... Carefully as the lid creaked, Anna lifted it up, peering into the darkness. Tamao gasped behind her, a loud thump followed. Anna gazed blankly at what was inside. Finally, in a ragged, surprised, and pleased tone she said:

"AMIDAMARU!"

* * *

Yeah. I finally updated. I hope you enjoy the chapter. The thing between Tamao and Anna......well I need filler space 


	9. Reality

* * *

Thank you for all of your reviews again. I slowly make progress on updating.

* * *

"Tamao," Anna nudged the unconscious girl. Not only Amidamaru, in spirit ball form, but also Bason were beside her as she struggled to wake her up. She was electrified. Ever inch of her was racing with adrenaline and her head ached with confusion. It felt as if something was trying to break through. Anna shook Tamao roughly, gripping her slender shoulders. Tamao lashes flickered as she groaned, slowly coming back to reality. Her large eyes looked up at Anna then her mouth opened.

"Amidamaru," she whispered, shaking. Anna relaxed on the floor, her hand place delicately over her pounding heart. Tamao sat up, her eyes gazing at the two spirits then at Anna. "I…I...they…the chest…"

"I know," Anna replied, bluntly looking at the spirits. "We have a situation on ours hands now."

"But…I…it does not make any sense!"

"Of course it does not. Nothing does. Nothing has for the past few days. Now you realize how I been feeling." Anna coldly informed Tamao, a stern and chiding expression flashing across her features.

"I…I…still do not get it. My head hurts."

"You did just faint. You probably hit your head.

"Miss Tamao…Miss Anna," Bason cut in, he was calm and sincere. "I do not mean to interrupt but…"

"You look different," Amidamaru muttered suddenly. He had been staring at them with confused stare.

"Of course. We are both nineteen." Amidamaru and Bason's reaction was nothing more than chaotic. They both were a bundle of voices, causing Tamao and Anna to jolt in surprise. They began to talk at once, voice mingling together.

"Shut up, vapor brains," Anna hissed. "Someone will hear you."

"Yes…" Tamao agreed, soft and shaking. "Please lower your voices."

"And one at a time."

"Mistress Anna," Amidamaru said. "Why are you and Miss Tamao so alarmed?"

"You can not be discovered, okay? We are already in hot water and this is going to add more steam. Whether you realize this or not, a lot of shit has happened."

"Discovered. By who?" Anna stared at them, suspiciously and unblinking.

"We been locked in that trunk for five years," Bason explained. "We do not know what has happened."

"Hao is shaman king," Tamao said, quickly.

"No he is not."

"Yes he is," Anna replied, icy and bitter. Amidamaru was looking at her, searching her with his dark eyes. Then he shook his head, his face was a portrait of sorrow and regret.

"No, Mistress Anna. That is not Hao."

"What do you mean?"

"Yoh died, Amidamaru," Tamao told him, her voice was airy, brimming with sorrow and tears. "Hao…"

"Shut up, Tamao," Anna snapped at the pink-haired girl. Tamao mouth opened but the harshness in Anna's voice stopped her. She looked ashamed of herself, guilt and remorse filled her wet eyes liked tears. "What do you mean that is not Hao. He sure has hell acts a lot like him."

"It might be him more mentally but physically that is Yoh and even in some small part, still Yoh."

Anna stared at him, her brain was moving fast, pieces of the puzzle falling securely into place though the picture was warped. Hao did not kill Yoh's friend, that was the first curious problem. If had been truly Hao, Anna would have been alone or maybe even dead with them. Secondly, with evidence of Amidamaru and Bason, he could not rid himself of his spirit. Yet what about Manta?

He had been Yoh's first human friend, Anna thought, her mind moving quickly, conjoining random thoughts. He would never… but Hao would. When I heard Yoh's voice earlier, I heard it clearer then before when I was with Kino-sensei. _I am near._ It made sense. Yet it was blurry. Something did not hold properly. Silence filled Anna's ears; everyone around her was staring at her. She sighed.

"Explain."

"After defeating Hao, we searched for him before returning to Patch Village. He was dead, a ghost, just looking at the Great Spirit." Anna's mind was working the image. The Great Spirit, the towering blue beam of souls and she could see Hao, his long hair unaffected by the wind. It was a vaguer memory mixed with her ideas of the event.

"He began to mutter something…Yoh went to his side to hear while the rest stayed back. We did not know what to do next. After that battle, we were all tired and just thankful for it to be over. It did not matter who the Shaman King was at that point. As Yoh and Hao talked, everyone was on edge. What were they talking about? After a few minutes, Yoh came up to you. He said, 'Anna. Will you do something for me?'"

"'What,' was your reply. To all of our shock, Yoh answered, smiling, 'can you perform a merger of Hao and me?'" Anna snorted and Amidamaru smiled. "There was more of a reaction than that. You were furious and everyone else had there own objections. However stood his grounds. He tried explained that it was for the better."

"How could that be for the better," Tamao asked.

"It obviously was not," Anna said.

"It seems now but at the point Yoh was positive that it was something he had to do. One of his arguments was that he would be shaman king, as a combination of him and Hao. No matter them, way we viewed it, Hao was shaman king. At least he could do less damage if Yoh had some control over him and this was the best way."

"That makes too much sense though," Anna interrupted. She did not mean to sound harsh to Yoh but it was true.

"Whatever Yoh felt, he was strong about it. I think there was more to it but he just could not explain to all of us….so…"

"I merged them…" Anna finished a bit hollowly. Amidamaru nodded. Anna scowled to herself. Why would she do something like that? It sounded so risky and stupid and…pointless. Hao had died, he could not reincarnate again, and it seemed to be better. Why would they merge? Wait! If she had merged them…why did not anyone else remember. If Hao had taken over Yoh during that time, then they would know. Why was everyone hit with amnesia?

"So that is Yoh?" Tamao looked between Amidamaru and Anna. Amidamaru nodded, but Anna shook her head. A confused look etched across Tamao's features.

"Miss Anna…" Amidamaru began.

"So what if it is physically Yoh…mentally he is Hao. That does not change anything. But my question is why everyone does not remember, they believe…"

"Some one is coming," Bason said, suddenly.

"What," the two girls said in unison.

"I can sense something. Can you not Amidamaru?" Amidamaru was still then nodded, casually. Tamao and Anna looked at each other. Oh no…they were going to be discovered. Then quickly the girls were on there feet, alert and cautious. That dirty spirit must have told Hao, Anna hissed mentally. Damnit.

"Tamao. Is there another way out of my room," Anna asked, intently. Tamao was near tears, her eyes were wide and quivering.

"Yes…the servant…we are going to be is big trouble…Master Hao… I mean Yoh…I mean…"

"Tamao. Shut it! Take Amidamaru and Bason. Hid them somewhere, anywhere…Take them to Kino and Keiko. You know where that is. Tell them…just tell them anything but be careful. Do you know where Kino and Keiko are?" Tamao just nodded, sniffling.

"Miss Anna. We cannot leave you alone…and what about Hao and Yoh. Where is everyone?"

"No time to explain. In addition, you will not be able to get anything out of Tamao, Kino, or Keiko. They been brainwashed or something. Just…they believe Yoh is dead and Hao is shaman king."

"No. It is Yoh…he…Hao…"

"No time, vapor brain. If Hao walks for that door…and yes it is Hao no matter what you believe and discovers us then…we are in for it. Yoh may be buried deep down but right now Hao is in control. Just go and I will find you later, okay. Get out of here."

Her heart was pounding and her ears were ready to hear the door open as she stood with the two gawking spirits and Tamao on the nervous breakdown. She hated this feeling of complete fear. She did not fear but instilled fear in others. Amidamaru was about to say anything but Anna looked murderous and wild. He shut his mouth and with Bason followed Tamao into the servant's entrance. As soon as they left, Anna was left in silence, her heart pounding in her ears. She realized she had been breathing hard.

Anna rubbed her head, surprisingly calm externally though her body and mind were racing. Everything was happening too quickly. She casually crawled into the bed, automatically and curled under the covers. It did not even occur to her about how natural it seemed as her mind was somewhere else, thinking and mulling over her new knowledge. Hao is Yoh…or Yoh is Hao. Despite her earlier logic, the very thought made her giddy and her head to ache as she tried to make sense of it.

She had helped Yoh and Hao merge. Hao was in Yoh's body and obviously over power him. Did they not notice? Why did everyone believe how was dead? Was that everyone covering up what they did not want to believe or just did not understand? No because Hao obviously knew what was going on. He kept people from discovering the truth, he made sure that she would not remember. Did he brainwash everyone? Anna scowled, groaning in frustration.. It had not cleared anything up…it added more questions.

Who was she really married too? The thought hit here, odd and random with very little importance. Yet it seemed important. It had to be for her to think about it. Was she married to Hao or Yoh? Physically it was Yoh and mentally it was Hao. Yet Hao and Yoh were identical twins. Did it matter what body the soul resided in if they were identical. Of course, they had not been identical, Yoh had short hair, and Hao had long. However, that could easily change and as for their movements and characteristics, it could change with whoever soul was in the soul But Yoh was still in his body, just buried.

"Anna. Are you okay?" Anna jumped in utter surprise and pulled the covers away from her heard. Her husband, who was how she saw him now, was gazing at her with brown eyes. He had no Name at this point because the name changes each perspective. She had been too deep in thought, she had not realized he had come in and was now sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. His long hair spilled over his shoulders, he had his shirt off exposing his lean chest, and his eyes were liquid as they search her emotionless features. They both were examining each other, trying to figure out something that they did not understand.

"I am fine," Anna finally answered, her voice was cautious and flat. His face twisted in an expression she could not describe. He did not believe her, which was obvious. He leaned in, brushing a few loose strands away from her face. Anna did not know what to do. As the Queen, she could simply back away and he would still believe she was mad at him yet then what. As Anna, she wanted to just punch him, seriously punch him to vent out her frustration. That was not a good idea either.

"Do not lie to me," Hao, it was Hao because that was who was talking to her, sighed. His fingers traced the side of her face, looking at her intensely.

"I do not feel like being truthful," Anna stated. Actually, she could not but of course, he did not need to do this. "I am still mad at you."

Hao snatched her into arms…just swift and suddenly that it caught her off guard. He surprised her even more when he lifted effortlessly off the bed and carried her to the bathroom. He placed her in front of the mirror and stood behind her, holding her forearms. What the hell, Anna wondered. Her honey-blonde locks were messy around her shoulders and her black were narrowed, suspicious, and just tired. A slight red mark adorned her neck, which was fading. Hao looked authortive and strong behind her, his own hair was sleek and kept. His dark eyes were thoughtful but concerned and deep in thought.

"Look at us, Anna."

"I am. All I see is our reflections."

"I am not saying literally…what you see with your eyes."

"You are not making any sense…I am going to bed." Anna tried to leave but his grip was hard and kept her in her place. Anna pursed her lips together and her eyes clearing were flaring with anger.

"See, Anna," Hao whispered, close to her ear. "You get angry easily, you have been moody, reclusive, nosy, irritable and…a bit overbearing."

"What does that have to do with us, Hao…" her voice rose when she said his name.

"We had our trouble, I will not deny it. However, look what the past few days have done. The last time we stood together in front of this mirror, we were strong and confident…do you remember." Very vaguely, she thought to herself. She could remember standing in front, discussing something somewhat similar but it was positive and at a time when she was the brainwashed Queen. Yet, deep down in the Queen's heart had it been positive or had she just succumb to his idea of them.

"How do you know that this was not our true nature," Anna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I just had a thought. How do we know that was not a lie and this is the truth? You stand the same, collected and together while I am falling apart. Before it was masked by something but now it is not. Nothing is happening to us, this is the way it is in reality and you cannot handle that."

Where did that come from? Hao let go of her, and in the mirror, he did not look happy. She wanted to add that he had to get rid of his mask but that would be a bad idea. Just as she saw something like wild fire cross his features, she realized so had the Queen's epiphany speech. Also, what mask was he wearing except his…or was it Yoh's?

"Hao…" Anna began.

"What should I do with you Anna? What am I going to do with such a fowl woman?"

"Fowl," now she was pissed. "I am nothing compared to what you are, Hao Asakura!"

"What do believe I am, Anna?" he tone was deadly calm. Anna had turned to scream at him and a shiver ran down as he stared at her. He was calm, casual with his arms over the chest. He waited patiently for her to reply. She was digging herself a hole but she could not stop.

"You are frightful! You are violent and twisted. You SCARE me," Anna winced at being so open. Yet this was not her, this was the Queen. "I have to live with you just in UTTER fear if I act differently or how I really am that I will be killed. It is apparent that you have your own insecurities about me since you tried to strangle me. I am a bitch, a cold-hearted bitch but if I am what I am…then I am just a DEAD bitch. I DO HATE YOU, Hao Asakura but how could I even begin to even _like_ you if all I get from you imitation and repression. This rage had been boiling in me for a long while and you confirm my greatest fear that I am a dead woman if I even try to oppose you."

There was silence. Anna was breathing hard, her heart was pounding. Honestly, the Queen and Hao had real issues. Alternatively, she did and it annoyed her. How could she allow herself to become like this? It was pathetic but in a small way, she felt sympathy for herself, the Queen to live like this for so long. It also annoyed her that as she yelled at Hao about what had been boiling for years that a part of her was thinking about him as Yoh.

"Come to bed, Anna." That was all he said and retreated back into the bedroom. Anna collapsed to the floor feeling week but she smiled to herself. She felt much better.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I just started and I just typed until I got six pages! It really dramatic and all…I just got into it. If it seems it keep jumping topics, I write in chunks, so when I write one day I may feel one way and then differently on another.

* * *

What will happen to Anna now that the Queen's truth is out? Will it be for the best or for the worst? Will Anna ever find out what happened to Yoh and why now one to remember? All coming up in Chapter 10. 


	10. Hush

Thank you for all your reviews! I am sorry it has been so long since I updated. I am graduating this year and I have been busy with work, college searching, and school in general. I will try to update more often. Number two. I apologize immensely for the mistakes in chapter nine. I just got really into it and just let the computer catch the grammar and the spelling. I also did it in sections, so if the thought seems to jump or uncompleted, chances are I did it at two different times. Immensely sorry. As for what happen to Ren and the gang, I was going to explain what happen to them in chapter nine but I was sidetracked by the drama.

* * *

Anna emerged from the bathroom, staring into the dark room as shadows dance on the walls and floor. She stood in the doorway, contemplating about the next course of actions. The Queen might have gotten rid of a weight against her but it just added to Anna's troubles. Yet as looked at the room, at the form lying in the bed but obviously not asleep, Anna began to understand the Queen and Hao.

Queen Anna, her misery obviously began after Yoh supposedly died. It was hard to image it but the Queen was in the mindset that he fiancée had died though Anna knew better. She withdrew into herself, her only hope, the hope of the Shaman Village was gone, and she broke apart. Holding Yoh's lifeless form and losing against Hao even with there best attack, it was too much to bear.

It was hopeless, and as she watched, Hao beat Yoh's friends to near death and Yoh's body slumped motionless, Anna just fell. When Hao became Shaman King, Anna had sunk so deep into a dark void that she just allowed herself to be taken by Hao instead of suffering with Ren and the rest. That had been her weakness and if she had not been in such grief, Anna would have joined them instead of marrying Hao. By the time Anna recovered from that trauma, she was married and Queen.

It was different from now; she knew what had been going around her but she did not have the will or strength to oppose. She lived a hollow existence filled with guilt, remorse, and misery but on the outside, she just seems her normal, cold self. Only difference was she was more submissive than usual. Her emotionless disputation had also been her down fall because no one realized that she was dying inside.

She had also been afraid. When she gathered herself up, she could not do anything because Hao subtly intimidated that it seemed to be just a husband's power. Therefore, she went along with it, afraid to do anything. As if there had been anything, she could do because it was hopeless without Yoh. In addition, the one thing, the very thing that annoyed Anna as she made her way across the room was that the Queen, over time _wanted_ Hao to love her or at least to trust her.

Anna stood at the edge of the bed, looking at the form underneath the covers. She stood staring, blankly as she mulled over the Queen and Hao. It was true she had wanted Hao to have some real emotion for her, not just the false affection that he provided. Maybe at some degree, Hao did care for her but it was never the same. Hao could not love and it made the Queen anxious and hold a candle of pure hatred against Hao because she wanted him to stop being suspicious of her. She wanted to be able to have some relief that if she slipped in her act that Hao would smother her and repress her even further.

In addition, to Anna's satisfaction, she realized that Hao acted the same way because _he_, the mighty Shaman King, the fire shaman with no remorse had been frightened! It was not very obvious because Hao was an expert at hiding it. (Something they had in common.) Yet, he was afraid of being betrayed, he did not want to feel that agony again because it hurt and had cost him his life. What was even greater for Anna was he had weakness and for the Queen because it proved he did feel an emotion.

If any of his other followers had betrayed him, they would have died the instant they uttered any objections against him. Yet Anna, even if he did kill her, it would wound him and he would fell that pain of losing someone. That was why he was so determined to keep her memories from her. When she began to remember, he obviously panicked because he had Faust created something to repress them. From what Anna put together, if anyone else had begun to figure out what was going on, he would kill him or her. Yet not Anna and it gave her a power.

"Hao," Anna said. Her heart was pounding for two reasons. She finally was figuring things out and it gave her adrenaline but she was also afraid because Hao was obviously stung and furious. That could be harmful toward her. She may have some control but it did not entirely stop Hao from hurting her or even killing her. It was obvious from when he tried to strangle her that at a moment of pure desperation or rage, he was capable of anything. She needed to work with that.

"I am over here, Anna." Anna looked over her shoulders. Hao was sitting in a chair, hidden in the shadows, a sliver of moonlight across one side of his features. Anna looked at the form and tested it. It sunk under the pressure. It had only been the blanket. Shit, Anna cursed mentally. Even without trying, she had been fooled. She sat on the bed, covering her mistake and facing Hao. It was silent; the tension was thick, sticky, and humid. Anna thought she was going too suffocated underneath it until Hao finally spoke.

"We are both caught at the end of each other's blades, Anna."

"Elegantly put, Hao," Anna countered. The moon glimmered against his white teeth as he smiled. Another breath of silence curled around them until Anna spoke this time.

"Who is going to put their blade in first, or will we both die together."

"Even if your blade was to strike first, there are hundreds of more behind you. We must figure out away that both of us can lower our blades and save both of our blood." He was right. Even though it could not be as drastic as them fighting to the death over this squabble, any type of abuse against Hao and she was going to meet with the rest of his lackeys. He was just warning her. This exchange of words was just an intimidating duel.

"Hao," Anna sighed, dropping the bantering tone. She clenched and unclenched the sheets. What was she going to say? This was getting annoying though her heart was throb in her throat as if to say, 'this is not annoying, this is dangerous'.

"Who are you?"

"Huh?" The question caught her off guard. Though he said it so lightly and casual and he were smiling pleasantly, a chill ran up her spine. "What are you talking about? What are you accusing me of now?"

"I am not accusing," he replied, gently. Anna scowled, tilting her head questioning to one side. Her heart was racing faster. Hao stood and strolled, confidently and casually toward the bed. He leaned close to her, placing both hands at her sides on the bed, trapping her between him and the mattress. Anna looked up at his dark eyes, boldly. His eyes were easy and entertained. She hope hers were just as emotionless as his were playful and confident. "I just want to know who you are."

"I am Anna Kyouyama. I am the Shaman Qu…" Anna stopped, freezing. Hao's smile did not falter but his eyes were dancing. Anna did not know what to do, her whole body felt like ice. Oh no, she cried in mental desperation and anguishUnknowingly, she had placed her own headstone on her grave. And it would read, "Here lies Anna Kyouyama. The Former Queen, Anna _Asakura."_

"Anna Kyouyama," Hao breathed in awe and triumph. No…no, Anna feverishly chanted. How could she have let that slip? "It has been so long."

"What are you talking about," she demanded, angrily. Anna backed away, crawling back slowly on the bed, pushing him back with the heel of her foot. Now she was freaked! Hao stood up, chuckling, brushing a stray strand of hair from his face. Anna's own hair was falling in her face but she did not bother to move it. She was sprawled on the bed, looking at Hao angry, annoyed, and completely bewildered.

"You are a good actress, Anna. I was fooled for a very long time but then, you and the Queen are the same person, so you must have pulled her feeling from deep inside you."

"Hao…" Yet he was laughing, manically. Okay, I have had enough, forget it. Anna crawled off the other side of the bed and ducked behind it. She was going to make a run for it. He knew who she really was and though he was obviously losing it…again, Anna did not want to be around when he recovered. She could probably get to Kino's, find out what really happened to Yoh and try to get information on what happened to Ren and them. Then she would go from there.

Anna crouched behind the mattress, one leg stretched in front of her, ready to bolt. Yet Hao had swiftly caught on to what she was going to do and he was in front of her. He looked down at her, his head cocked and his mouth laughing. His eyes were blazing with amusement. Anna pursed her lips but she would not let him stand in her way. If she had to fight, she would. She could not kill him though.

Anna took a deep breath and pushed herself up so she could run. Hao was quicker and caught her before she could take even two steps. His arms embraced her, holding her against his chest. Anna cursed under her breath and looked up at him.

"Do not be afraid, Anna," he laughed as if it was a joke. His fingers played with her hair as he studied her. Anna was even more confused. Was he not going to kill her? She was not complaining but it did not make sense.

"If you are trying to put me at ease, you are doing a lousy job." Hao smiled and pressed his lips quickly against her forehead.

"Good thing I am not trying. You do not remember, do you? The last time you came back."

"The last time," Anna repeated, in a hushed tone. Of course, she did not remember the last time; all she remembered was that there had been one. "No I don't."

"I guess it will come back over time." He sounded disappointed as he slipped his hand into hers. Anna was lost. He wanted her to remember. Why? From what it seemed, he tried to repress her memories from her with Faust's help. Why did he refer to her as she did, as herself and as the Queen? No, he wanted her to remember her last revival, not that he was Yoh. Her head began to throb wildly as she thought about him as Yoh. She wanted to scream. This was getting her nowhere!

"I have had it," Anna cried, pushing away from Hao. She did not have to pretend anymore. He knew she was Anna, not his Queen and she was frustrated and pissed. "I have had it with you and myself, The Queen. No wonder she was losing it! She, I became some submissive and miserable wench. I want to know and you will tell me, what is going on. Why are you happy that I am no longer the Queen? Why did you suppress my memories, myself? Who are you?"

And he laughed, loud and long. Anna fist clenched and unclenched. He was not going to laugh at her. She threw her body into her attack, just wanting him to stop laughing. She did not like to be laughed at; she did not want to be. She wanted to answers. Hao caught her wrist before she could make contact with him and shoved her onto the bed.

"Sit down, Anna," he said. "I will give you an explanation, if you want it. All you have to do it say the magic word."

"Bit me." Hao grinned and playfully biting her fingers, which she tried to throw into his face. His grip was to firm for her to even make a move.

"That was two words," he said. "Would you like to try again? I am open to any suggestions."

"Please," Anna said, throwing it into his smiling face. She hated his mood swings! How many did he have around her? It seemed like hundreds and they changed so quickly that it was hard to understand. He truly was insane. That was another thing that made her and the Queen mad was his continuous mood swings.

"About a year ago," He began, taking a seat next to her, his fingers tight around hers. "I noticed that you, my Queen was acting really strange. You were able to hide it slightly better this time but I was busy with other things to notice and I was cautious. It had happened once before when I thought you began to remember but it was…your monthlies. But you woke up like you were in a coma, convinced you were still that thirteen-year-old girl and I should be dead." A secretive smile curled around his lips as he thought about something that seemed humorous. Anna listened intently, waiting for him to continue. If he was willing to tell, she was not going to stop him.

"You are a memory, Anna," he said, breaking away from the subject to explain. "A memory of another time and another personality inside my Queen. Yes, you do have the ability to pull my Queen from deep inside you because you and her are the same but you still are nothing but a memory. I enjoyed you because I had a worthy companion again, though my Queen was just as lovely."

"Yet then you began to tell the others that not all this was supposed to be and you became a danger. Instead of disposing of you…I had Faust suppress you. It was simple because you were a memory and my Queen came back. She was a lot stronger than before; I enjoyed her company a bit more…" But you knew she could possibly betray you, so you made sure she remained fearful of you, Anna thought, smugly.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you asked." Anna laughed bitterly. It was such a Yoh response because he seemed slightly surprised. It stung when she thought about that. She looked at him, at Yoh's face looking at her with his Hao eyes. Another puzzle piece was placed, now she just had to find out what Amidamaru knew…what really happened.

"Now I have to do something with you," he said, deadly serious.

"Huh?" Anna gazed at him, she had not caught what he said, and his tone was flat and emotionless. Hao did not say anything; he was looking at their hands. His fingers twirled around hers, his touch was soft and soothing. "Hao, what did you say?"

"I have to find a place for you. With Faust gone, there is no way to repress you again, dear Anna."

"What happened to Faust," she asked. Hao did not answer; he stood up silently. Wait, why was she worrying about Faust? "What are you going to do with me?"

"That is depending on you, Anna. Do you want to die?"

"Stop being overdramatic," she scolded.

"I have two choices. I can kill you now or we can make a deal. And I do not want to kill you quite yet. Yet you are a real danger to me but if you compromise your rough attitude and keep your memories to yourself then we can live at some bit of peace. I do not need more uprisings."

"What if I agree and I do not comply afterwards." She was speaking, of course, when she found out what really happened. If there were a way to end this nightmare, then she would do it. It seemed that there was a chance they could get Yoh back as soon as she found out how they lost him.

"I believe you would be smarter than that," he said, his teeth flashing as he smiled savagely. Anna stood up, looking up at him. They looked at each other for a moment. She would die either way; she was not going to live this life with the knowledge that she could have her Yoh with her. Yet she was going to delay it for a moment and maybe, just maybe until she was a bit older.

"Okay. Fine. I will be the perfect Queen, at least in front of your subjects. I am going to learn from the Queen's mistake and not be bullied around by you." Hao eyes flashed. That was a soft spot. Anna just smiled, quick and cunning. Hao returned it.

"One more condition, Anna, my Queen," Hao placed a finger against her lips. "I am not an idiot. I know you will turn against me at any chance you get. I would surprise if you did not. If you do, I will not only take your life but Tamao's, Ren's, HoroHoro's and the rest of them."

Good, they were alive, Anna thought. That could be useful for later. Much later. She would have to watch were she stepped. Very carefully…very carefully because she was not only risking hers but a bunch of peoples.

"Oh yes," Hao smiled was wicked. Anna looked at him. "And Yoh will die as well." Then, sealing the agreement before Anna could react; Hao captured her mouth with his in a very demanding and rough kiss.

* * *

Well that is the quickest update I have had. Yet again, I thought about going one way and it went into a very different direction. It gave it more of a zest I believe. Hope you enjoy. 


	11. Omokage

I think I should clarify something before I begin. Faust, Ren, HoroHoro, and the rest are still alive. When Hao said that he no longer had Faust, he meant that since Faust betrayed him, he would no longer make the medicine that suppressed Anna. Yet again…thank you for your reviews.

_

* * *

It was summer, hot and humid. Anna was trying to keep cool by waving a makeshift fan over her face. Her blonde hair was piled up in a loose ponytail and few strands of hair were falling on her neck. She was wearing a black one-piece and a pair of shorts but she still was sticky and sweating. The day was slow and quiet which made her suspicious. Where was Yoh, she wondered. Her bare feet padded noiseless on the floor as she made her way to the back._

_No one was there but it was a slight improvement from being inside. Anna took a seat on the porch and took the small bit of shade that it provided. She looked out over the hot spring, quietly meditating. Of course, she was thinking about Yoh. He had been acting unusual recently; being reclusive, moody, and restless. However, Faust dismissed it as hormones since he was a fourteen-year-old boy and it was bound to happen even to Yoh. Yoh's parents and grandparents agreed with Faust, They told her not to worry and just try to be supportive of him. _

_Yet, Anna felt differently and she could not shake this feeling that it was more than that. It was not just his attitude; it was his posture, the way he presented himself and the fact he was growing his hair out. It was chilling because he seemed to be acting like his brother. You are jut feeling insecure because he was looking at you so intently that one night and all you could do was blush. Anna scowled at that voice. Shut up. _

_"Anna." Anna turned in the direction of the timid voice. Yoh was standing in the doorway, his hair was pulled back in a wild ponytail. He was not wearing his usual open shirt, none at all actually and a pair of swim trunks. He had a small white bowl in his hands. Anna head whipped back, her face suddenly hot and she were speechless. She cursed under her breath as Yoh sat down next to her. In the bowl was a few cubes of ice and Yoh was rubbing it on his shoulders, silently. Why had she not though of that?_

_"Where have you been," Anna asked as they both looked out on the yard. You could clearly see heat waves in the air._

_"I got some ice," Yoh replied, shaking the bowl. Silence past between them. It had been a long time since they had been alone together. They were usually surrounded by his friends or off doing other things. Anna flapped her fan harder. _

_"Would you like me to rub some ice on your shoulders, Anna," Yoh said after a moment of hesitation. His voice was very tentative and unsure. Inwardly Anna smiled. That was her Yoh. _

_"Sure." Yoh positioned himself behind her, his legs on both sides of her. Anna almost sighed. She felt so safe with Yoh. It was so good to have him. Anna inhaled as she felt a piece of ice against her back. It took her a moment to recover as the ice cooled her hot skin. Yoh was very careful and tentative as he guided the ice. Once in a while, Anna felt his cold fingers on her skin after the ice had melted. In addition, every once in a while, Yoh would rub ice on his shoulders. Soon the bowl of ice was gone and Anna volunteered to get some more._

_She admitted to herself as she dumped the cubes into the bowl, she was enjoying there time. There had been so much tension in the house when no one was there. Anna was smiling to herself as she took one of the cubes and rubbing it on her shoulders. They do not offer very long relief, she thought to herself. When she turned around Yoh was standing there, his usual smile radiant against his features._

_"You look so lovely when you smile, Anna." Anna could not hide her face in time. She could feel her face flush a violent red. Yoh smile grew and his cheeks turned a softer red as he took one of the ice cubes and popped it in his mouth. Of course, he got a brain freeze and spit it out, whining and grabbing his head. Anna scolded him for doing so but she was secretly amused. Together they went back outside and took turns cooling each other off with the ice._

* * *

Anna restlessly moved around the dark room, holding herself. Her eyes were watery and she desperately tried not to cry as she brushed her eyes. Hao was softly snoring in bed; she could see his form move up and down with each breath. Anna took a seat in a chair next to the window, curling up into the plush cushion.

She had been dreaming. No, it was an actual memory because as she sat in the chair, looking blankly at the shadows, Anna had a wave a nostalgic happiness and anger. She had a feeling that something was wrong with Yoh and she dismissed it as hormones. Not just Yoh but hers. What if she had done something? Would it been different? Also, if she and Yoh were fourteen, when did this happen? Anna yawned; questions plaguing her mind until she had drifted back to sleep.

_

* * *

Then the door opened and there stood…Hao? No, it was not Hao but in that instant that was who it looked like. Yoh looked around at them, confused. His long brown hair fell around his shoulders and toward his back in spiky layers. HoroHoro and Ren frozen in the middle of there fight. Anna held her breath but rolled her eyes and sipped her tea. No one said anything. No one could speak._

"_What are you guys doing," Yoh asked, trying to be light. Everyone exchanged glances. What were they going to do? They had been caught. Anna placed down her cup and stood up. Without saying anything, she commanded the attention of everyone in the room. When she looked at Yoh, his eyes trailing on her intensely, Anna nearly lost her voice. _

"_Yoh," she started, unusually confident. "We need to talk."_

"_Yeah," HoroHoro and Chocolove said in unison. Ren let go of HoroHoro, nodding and settled in his seat. _

"_Yoh-kun." Manta was sitting properly next to Anna, looking at his friend. Yoh sat down, crossing his legs, now all eyes on him. _

"_What about, Anna," he said. Anna was taken back. He was not looking at his friends; he was acting as if they were not even there. His gaze was on her. His attention on her. Anna wanted to lick her lips; she was unnerved by the eyes. They were not Yoh's which were always laughing and honest. They were smoldering and hidden in them was cunning and sorrow. Hao's eyes. _

"_Your behavior has become very annoying and frankly we are sick of it."_

"_As in worried sick," Chocolove cracked. _

"_We want an explanation." _

"_What do you want me to explain," Yoh asked._

"_Let us start with why you have been so reclusive?" This time Ren spoke. Yoh looked at him, not smiling just seemingly annoyed. He did not say anything but Ren looked away. _

"_Why have you been reclusive," Anna repeated, demanding. _

"_I want my privacy." Anna raised a brow, looking at him. "Everyone deserves there own privacy."_

"_He got us there," HoroHoro said. _

"_No he does not! You idiot," Ren started._

"_Master Yoh," Ryu butted between Ren and HoroHoro's arguing. "We are worried about you. Where have you been going at night?"_

"_Where have you been going at night, Yoh?" Anna repeated when Yoh did not answer. She was getting tired of this. It was obvious he was not going to listen to his friends. That made her even more suspicious. Yoh's friends were everything to him. Now he was giving them a rather polite cold shoulder._

"_I have been going for walks. Sometimes being caged up in makes me restless."_

"_If you are so restless, I can give you something to do," Anna replied. Yoh smiled, slightly shrugging. Anna dismissed it. It really was not the time to argue over responsibility "And why are you ignoring your friends?"_

"_They are not of much importance." That stung. HoroHoro and Ren stopped fighting. Ryu, Faust, and Manta looked at him, hurt evident in there eyes. Even Anna was shocked as she started coldly at him. His features were peaceful and his posture was laid-back but graceful as he lounged on one hand. Strand of brown hair fell in face. _

"_What a Hao thing to say," Anna began. Everyone seemed to hold his or her breath. It was rather taboo mentioning him. After the merge, they just wanted peace. Yet it was not the time for pussyfooting around it. Something evidently had gone wrong in the merge and it was taking affect. "Your entire posture resembles your brother a lot." _

"_What about it, Anna," Yoh replied, his voice was soft and even. His brown eyes were focused on her. Anna opened her mouth to reply. "Anna, my Anna…" Anna could feel blush against her cheeks. He had never said that to her before. "I am Hao, Hao is me. We are one. I am hurt that if I take on some characteristics of my brother that you, my fiancée and my friends, think that I am turning into my brother."_

"_You taking on more than characteristics, Yoh," Ren said._

"_Yeah! Only Hao would say we are not important," HoroHoro said win unison with Chocolove. _

"_You are not though," Yoh replied, in a matter-of-fat tone. "I care for you, but I no longer need your companionship."_

"_Yoh-kun," Manta began, his voice cracking. Anna scowled. Why was this so familiar? Yoh stood up, looking at no one and ignoring him or her. Everyone stared at him, hurt and bewildered. _

"_Anna," he said, standing in front of the doorway. "Go and get packed. Our plane leaves in a few hours."_

"_Do not order me around, Yoh Asakura," Anna said, standing up and stepping over his friends. "We are not done." _

_Yoh shrugged and retreated out of them room. Anna followed him, leaving his friends in silence. What was wrong with Yoh? What did he mean by 'our plane leaves'? Where were they going? She had trouble keeping up with him. He was walking rather fast, taking large and careful strides. Anna was to busy concentrating on catching up with him, she nearly collided into Yoh when he abruptly stopped._

"_Yoh. Look at me now," She ordered, slightly out of breath. He turned, looking at her and smiling. "What the hell is going on? Where are we going?"_

"_To Patch Village."_

"_Huh? Why? When did you arrange this?"_

"_Anna," He took one of her hands into his. "Do you love me?"_

"_Do not change the subject!"_

"_I am sorry, Anna. I just want to know."_

"_Well, I want to know what is going on with you and why you want to go to Patch."_

"_I will answer you question if answer mine," He bargained._

"_No."_

"_No you do not love me or no you won't agree."_

_"No…I mean yes. Why is this so important?"_

_"Please answer it Anna," he begged, softly. Anna took in a breath. She did not know what to say. Of course, she loved him but…but she had never been verbal about it. She could not. Yet she had too, now she did. He wanted to know._

_"Yes," Anna whispered, lowering her head. _

_"The no matter what happens. Will you always love me? Will you always stay by me?"_

_"Of course." Yoh smiled, he looked rather relieved. _

_"I love you too, Anna." Anna face flushed as Yoh tilted her head and kissed her quickly. That was very forward." In addition, I will never leave you. I will always be near. Okay? Can you remember that?"_

_"Yes." Then he let her go, his goofy smile fading into a cool, confident smirk. _

_"Get ready, Anna. We are going to America."_

_"Why?"_

_"To perform my first duty as shaman king."_

* * *

"Wake up, Anna." Anna groaned, rubbing her wet eyes. That had been the last time she talked to Yoh. That had been his last words, his last request before…before… Then she lost it. Just like that. Her thoughts were wiped from her mind, as she was drug back to reality. Hao was standing next to her, brushing her hair away from her face. She was curled up in the chair, sunlight streaming in from the window.

"Hao," she said dryly. He smiled.

"Pleasant dreams, Anna."

"Huh? Umm…I do not remember them."

"Shame." He did not sound like he really was worried. He sounded pleased. "Get ready. Today is a new day."

"Do not order me around," Anna said. Hao laughed.

"Of course I can, Anna. I am the king and you do not have the same power over me as you did Yoh."

"What did you mean Yoh would die? Where is he?" She remembered that. After he had said that, he became mute. He did not answer any of her questions, just smirked, and readied himself for bed. Hao patted where his heart would have been if he had one.

"Somewhere he will not cause trouble. Do not worry, Anna. If you be a good little girl, nothing will happen." Then he leaned in and took another kiss from her. A very hot but quick one. "Remember our deal Anna, your still mine."

"We will see," Anna whispered, as he retreated away, so quietly that the words just blurred together.


	12. Choices

Thank you yet again.

* * *

"Apple?" Hao steadily cut a slice from the red fruit with a large knife and offered it to Anna. She sighed and took the piece. It was extremely juicy, sweet, and delicious. Hao grinned and cut some more slices for him. It was mid-afternoon, the weather was crispy and warm with refreshing breezes. The sun was hanging in the horizon, the faint colors of sunrise seeping into the blue sky. Anna and Hao were relaxing in the forest, in the peace and serenity of nature. Hao was preparing some fruits like apples, oranges and grapes while Anna was skimming though some old text about shamans and the Great Spirit.

Anna had not had time to find Tamao, Amidamaru, and Bason. Hao kept a close eye on her and whenever she was not by his side, she was escorted by one his followers of spirit. Whenever they were alone, it went pretty much as it was now. They would remain silent, just busy in there own worlds with a small awareness of each other. Every occasionally they would speak usually short sentences and it never elevated any conversation. Surprisingly, both were satisfied with this arrangement even if Anna had to be in Hao's company.

"Anna. Why are you so interested in my books?" Hao asked. He was leaning over her shoulder, his hair caressing her cheeks and falling over her shoulder. Anna scowled and turned another page, which had a rendition of the Great Spirit.

"Hmm. I want to know more about the shaman king and the Great Spirit. I want to understand it a bit more." It was not a lie, not entirely. She did want to know about the Great Spirit and the shaman king but there was underlining motive. Anna really wanted to know if the shaman king had any ability over time or mind control or reversal or anything that would explain why Yoh had inexplicably wanted to go to Patch Village. Hao pushed some hair behind her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder. Anna did not want to turn her head to look at him but her finger clenched into a fist. She wished she could hit him! "Why are you letting me read if you are so suspicious?"

"You just look so focused, "Hao smiled, coyly. " I wanted to know what was so fascinating in this old garbage that got you so intrigued."

"Oh." Anna would have shaken her head but she could not so she turned her attention back to the book. Hao read over her shoulders, she felt his eyes moving almost at the same pace. After a while, Anna could not concentrate. She could feel Hao's steady breath against her cheeks and his long hair against her back. "Weren't you cutting fruit?"

"Mmmhmm." He replied, drowsily.

"Hey! Are you falling asleep?"

"This stuff is dull. It is nothing but theories." Anna groaned under her breath. Well that would not help much. She needed actual evidence! Anna shut the book and tilted to one side so she could face Hao. His smiled at her, his eyes were tired and thoughtful. His fingers reached out and brushed a wild stand away from Anna's face. Anna had the fight the urge to punch him and sat immobile.

"Very lovely," Hao smiled, his fingers delicately placing a few hairs behind her ear. She felt his fingers skim over her cheeks, touching so lightly that it almost did not seem like he was touching her.

"Huh?"

"Your hair is very lovely. It is soft and the perfect shade of gold."

"Flattering will get you no where." Hao laughed. Anna shifted her weight so her back was no long to Hao but in an action her knees touched with his and the distance between them grew smaller. Damnit, Anna cursed. Hao grasped her chin, holding her face gently and firmly so her eyes were leveled with his. Anna tried to read what he was thinking or planning to do but she could not.

"May I kiss you, Anna?"

"You actually are asking me?"

"Of course," Hao replied brightly. "I could take it by force, but that is not very polite and I do not want you to feel uncomfortable."

"What has changed from before? You never asked me."

"That was when I believed you were my wife but your not. You are Anna, young Anna and I do not want to put you in that situation. Besides, you cannot say you did not enjoy it before."

"That is why I am not going to say anything. Answer me this and I will consider it…"

"That is a start," Hao smiled.

"You did not seem to feel any remorse for what you did to the Queen, like repress her and intimidate her. You do not seem to be so noble when it comes to blackmailing me and threatening other people's lives. You killed hundreds of shamans and destroyed and entire race. However, from what I am observed and from now, you are very noble, understanding, and virtuous when it comes to intimacy. Why is that?" Hao let go of her and took a slice of an orange from a tray.

"There is difference between what your are comparing. I might not value life and I am cruel, but when it comes to virtue of a woman it is…respectable to comply to the wishes of the lady because they cannot fend themselves."

"Sexist pig, that is not true."

"Well not now anymore but in my past lives, that was the case. I still hold that as something that the woman's companion should respect because it is proper. I treated my wives that same way."

"Your wives?"

"From my past lives."

"You mean you blackmailed…" Hao shook his head, chewing on the orange. He looked slightly irritated.

"You know what I mean, Anna."

"Yes. I know." Anna never thought about Hao's past lives. Actually, she never really thought about him having other wives. In the past, of course. Yet as she thought about it, it rather made sense and in away, it did not. Silva was a descendent of Hao and so was Yoh in a way, so Hao must have had a wife or at least a companion in his past. Logically, that was true but when she thought about it, she wondered if Hao was married because of love or was it arranged. He had been to fixate on becoming Shaman King that she did not see him being a father or a husband. It really was strange.

"What are you thinking, Anna?"

"Where did you get that philosophy? Since in your time women were not equal but considered lower and you had the 'power of being a man', I would not think you would have that philosophy."

"I guess I am just a bit of a mother's boy." Anna wanted to laugh, but she did not. At least not outwardly. You would never expect someone as powerful or as frightening as Hao to admit he was a mama's boy. It was hilarious and true. Hao smiled and took her hand. "May I? I have answered your question openly and truthfully."

"No." Yes, she was bitch, but just because he was open did not mean she was going to let down her guard. One moment of pure humanity would not account for years of terror. Even though, she thought shamefully, she had enjoyed being kissed. It was a different experience. Hao looked down at her hand, twisting his fingers around hers.

"Hmm. I wish I had gotten the better end of that."

"Why? I am not really your wife, why would you want to kiss me?"

"What difference does it make what your personality is, you are still the same Anna even if it seems like you are two different entities." Anna scowled. There was an evident double meaning to that.

"Ironic how the same can be said about you."

"Ironic, how…" Hao repeated hollowly.

"If I kiss you, will you do something for me," Anna bargained, ignoring what he said for the time being.

"Depends. I am not too desperate."

"Hah. Hah. No. I want to know where Yoh is and what you meant by he would die to."

"Yoh does not exist physically, Anna. He is apart of me."

"I know that but wouldn't you being killing apart of yourself."

"No."

"Is that it?"

"What reason should I tell you?"

"Because I asked. And I am offering you a kiss."

"That would cost more than a kiss," Hao replied wickedly. Anna stared for a moment, trying to comprehend what he was saying. When she got it, Anna hand, the one not being held, clenched so tight in a fist that her knuckles went white.

"So much for not forcing yourself on a lady."

"I am not forcing Anna, I am offering. Forcing is to take it from you because I am physically stronger than you are. I am respecting you. You have the option to say no and it will end at that. We will both lose though, you can say."

"Oh." You sly, perverted, bastard, Anna cursed him mentally. "But you have no qualm putting me in position to choose?"

"Not really." Hao shrugged, his fingers caressing the back of her hand. Anna held her breath. What should she do? She was actually surprised she was asking this question. Of course, she would say no and slap Hao for being so perverted and diabolical but…Yoh. She wanted to know about Yoh but she did not want to betray him.

Even if he did not exist physically, she would still feel that guilt. It would be worse from before because now she had the sense and the knowledge that Yoh was alive. Yet her action would perhaps give her information to save Yoh. Perhaps… Yet, what if it was a bluff? It did seem odd that the cost went up for that piece of information.

"Is it worth it," Anna asked. Hao's grin was too mischievous.

"I would not know, Anna."

"I mean, will you tell me about Yoh."

"Why do you want to know about Yoh? It will make no difference if you knew or not."

"Really? Then I will have to…"

"Yoh seems to want you to know," Hao interrupted thoughtfully.

"Huh?"

"I hear him. He is not too happy with me but then again he is too weak to do anything. I can feel he wants you to know because…well…just so you know what is happening with him. Yet he does not like how I use that to get what I want and he does not want you to do it." Anna shut her eyes. Was he lying? It could be a trick; she would not put it past Hao.

"_Anna?"_

"_Yoh?" She was somewhere. Well it was like she dreaming but she could sense things around her. She knew she had 'slipped' away' and Hao was now cradling her, brushing her hair. He knew what was going on but he allowed it. Why? She did not have time to think about it because there was Yoh, small but clear in the mist. Mist? She now noticed it was like being in a cloud. Thick fumes of mist curled and billowed around them._

"_I did it! OMG. I did it." Yoh seemed thrilled but his lips were not moving. Anna stared at the figure confused. She could see his happiness but he was not speaking. It was in her head. Anna tried to step forward, she wanted to touch Yoh. The smoke parted to reveal a precipice, falling down into black nothingness. _

"_Don't Anna. We are not in the same mind…this is just a link."_

"_Yoh!" She found she was speaking mentally as well. It was an odd feeling because it echoed in her head. "Tell me now. What happened?"_

"_I cannot! If I do, it hurts! I tired before. This is one of the only times I have been able…Anna…do not do it."_

"_Do what…"_

"_Umm…do not agree to what Hao wants." He said timidly, she could see him twiddling his fingers and looking down. _

"_Then tell me. I have put you through worse than this."_

"_Anna. Please do not. I know you want to…"_

"_I do not!"_

"_You will because of me. Do not sacrifice yourself for me."_

"_Will what Hao tell me help?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You are shaman king! I should be with you and I intend of making it that way. If I agree will it help get you back?"_

"_Umm…no."_

"_Do not lie to me Yoh!"_

"_It…it…well…it can if you understand but what if you can't and…and…" The world slipped away, cutting off Yoh._

When she woke, Anna knew she was crying. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes were sore. Yoh…she had saw Yoh. Anna sat up and looked over at Hao. He just started at her, no emotion, or any sign that he knew what happened. Anna turned away, looking out at the scenery. What should she do? What should she do?

* * *

Now it time for a little poll. I think it would be good to get some input. Do you believe Anna should or shouldn't? Normally, I would have her say no but I got a request for a lemon. Well I set it up and now it time for you to decide. If not…I will go on with what I have planned. 


	13. Misled

Wow. I was surprised about the number of responses I received. I glad so many people are reading this. Anyway…after I posted I was struck with a brilliant idea so here it is…so you can put your minds at ease. No lemon because I cannot really do them to be honest and I want to keep this PG-13.

* * *

"Okay," Anna said after a long moment of hesitation.

"Okay what? Have you decided, Anna?" He sounded too cocky. Anna gritted her teeth silently. No, she had not. She was still weighing the situation in her mind. Anna did not want to do it. Not at all. She loved Yoh and even if this was Yoh physically, it was not him. She could not betray him. However, if she did not then she would most likely be stuck with Hao if she did not know what was going on.

"Alright. I agree to your proposal." Anna replied, very slowly and drawled as if she would change her mind any moment.

"How unromantic that sounds," Hao replied, though he was smiling. Anna rolled her eyes then. It was supposed to be romantic…it was business. The very idea of it made her shudder.

"Then it evens out because you are…" She never finished, Hao leaned in and kissed her. She almost slapped him, her hand twitched to hit him hard but she did not. His hand was over one of hers, some of his weight loomed over her as she tilted back. Automatically, her face went hot as Hao kissed her passionately. She felt her stomach churn with guilt but her head was telling her it was for Yoh. Please, forgive me, she thought.

She wrapped her arms around Hao's neck as his went around her waist. It was an instant response and she could not believe she had done it. Yet there were many things she could not believe and one was agreeing to this. It is for Yoh, she told herself. It was a cold kind of comfort each time she repeated it. Hao pulled her on top of him as he laid back but never broke their kiss.

Anna froze her mind, trying not thinking about it. It was extremely difficult because she was burning and scared. She would never let Hao know it. Hao broke the kiss, brushing away her hair and kissed her again, more demanding and intimate than before. His hands were secure around her waist and did not roam. This surprised Anna because she expected more contact. Not that she wanted it…entirely… Some part of her was thrilled and she hated herself for it.

It was a difference experience. She broke away from the kiss, out of breath. It was an awkward position since she was lying on top of Hao; hand on both sides of his head so she could breathe fresh air. Underneath her, she could feel Hao's chest move up and down with his breath. Anna knew her face was red because it was burning.

"You so lovely, Anna." Hao said, caressing her cheek. He inclined his head to his and kissed her, short and simple. Then again but it was searing and extremely open as he pulled her back toward him. His fingers were in her hair and lightly traced her arm, her said and along her waist. _Anna?_ The voice was questioning and little timid. Yoh. Anna nearly cried out and pulled away from Hao so she was sitting on his chest. She touched her lips, slightly brushing away the feel of Hao's mouth.

"No. I can't," she sputtered. Guilt flared in her like passion and she wanted to cry. What was she thinking?

"Can't what Anna?"

"I can't…I can't…wait…what you mean 'what'?" Hao smiled. His eyes were smoldering and he looked pleased.

"I do not know what you are implying." Anna started at him. His hair was fanned around the blanket as he gingerly touched his own lips.

"You know perfectly well. It was your fowl idea."

"Fowl idea," Hao asked innocently. He sat up, holding Anna around the waist so she remained on his lap. "Anna. What kind of fowl idea are a few kisses."

"What?" Hao grin was sly and satisfied. "I thought it would cost more than a kiss?"

"You make it sound so awful, Anna. Like some fowl business deal."

"Isn't that what it is?"

"Not at all. I think of it as a trade between spouses. Why do you say it such a fowl idea? Did you not enjoy being kissed?"

"Shut up. You know what I am talking about."

"I asked for more than 'a kiss'," Hao replied, putting up one finger. "I mean more than one."

"Oh." Expect this was a long, drawn out 'oh' before Anna's face blushed violently. Hao grinned wickedly.

"What were you thinking, Anna?" She just stared at him, cold and angrily. He laughed and curled a strand of her hair.

"My…my Anna. I am surprised. You do not give me much credit when you are thinking such dirty things."

"I wonder how I got that idea."

"I wonder," Hao, laughed. Anna gritted her teeth. She hated being laughed at. What made her even more anger was that she was mislead by Yoh as well. What had he been so bothered about a few kisses?

"I could never bargain something like your virginity, Anna," Hao said, his voice went serious and intense. "That is not an honorable thing and I am even disgusted if someone could do that. I may seem like a heartless monster to you but I have my morals. If I wanted you, I would glad wait until you were willing and it will be enjoyable for you as well as me. A few kisses are a lot different than what you believed."

"Yet misleading me is fine." Hao laughed.

"You were the one who jumped to conclusions. I guess Yoh did not help either, he still rather immature and surprisingly protective." Anna stared at him. So he did know.

"Well. Do I get…?"

"I due time, Anna. I let you see Yoh to let you know he was fine but I am not as willing to tell you how it works. You will just have to wait, my dear Anna. Now we must return for dinner." Anna was frozen for a moment then got out of Hao's lap. She did not know whether to be furious, relieved, or humiliated. It was just too much. Yet she knew Yoh was still alive and that gave her hope that she would be able to get everything figured out and hopefully back to normal.

* * *

Just a lime if that. Sly, no? Yes this chapter is short but I will get to the real main plot next chapter. 


	14. Friends

Thank you for your reviews. I always feel inspired when I read your reviews and it helps me at least try to make them more grammatically correct though…it hard when you get really into it. I am apologizing immensely for the delay. I am about to graduate and work have been keeping me from updating.

* * *

Anna walked down the path toward Kino and Keiko's forest home. The weather was murky, the first she had really seen in Patch, and the threatening smell of rain lingered in the air. Her face was flushed and the breezes felt pleasant against her skin. Before she had left, she had received a very demanding kiss from Hao and now she was warm and flustered. He was an expert kisser and his kiss really seemed to melt her. In addition, it made her very irritated. Because not only they were nice but also he still did it, knowing her mindset was thirteen.

Shaking her head, Anna cleared away Hao from her mind. She had to find Tamao and Amidamaru. She was being plagued by the curiosity of what happened to Yoh and why the inexplicit journey back to Patch had occurred. She guess it was the cause of all this and it needed to be discovered. For Yoh's and everyone else's, sake. Anna ran her fingers through her hair, trying to rub away a chill against the back of her neck.

She was being followed. She knew that instantly the moment Hao had let her visit Kino and Keiko unaccompanied but not alone. She did not know who it was, if it was a follower or a spirit. Nor did she really care because she

Was doing what she said she was going to do and it left her conscious clean. The only thing Hao did not know was why she was visiting them and that she would have to be cautious on.

She saw the small cottage emerge from the woods. Smoke billowed in curls from the chimney, indicating someone was home. Anna rapped on the door and the wind suddenly picked up, howling through the trees. Very slowly, after a moment of hesitation, the door opened. Keiko peered out, taking a glance at Anna and paused. Anna could tell she did not know what to do, to let her in or slam the door in her face. It was understandable; Anna had sent danger to them.

"Let her in, Keiko," Anna could hear Kino's voice somewhere behind her. The door opened and Anna was pulled inside. It was hot inside but it felt nice against her frozen skin. It was ill lit as well, shadows devouring most of the space in the cottage. Kino emerged from the shifting shadows, looking over Anna. A silent moment passed in the thick air before Kino turned.

"Follow me, Anna." Keiko gently but firmly placed a hand on her back and pushed her toward Kino's direction. Anna followed her as she went into a part of the cottage she had not seen. It was a bedroom; a queen-sized and a set of dressers were the only things in the room.

"This is our guest room. It serves for shamans who need to rest after a long journey." Kino tapped the floor with a cane that had been resting in a corner next to the dresser. It did not seem like a very suspicious movement but then a few more taps echoed after hers. There was a rusty shriek and the drawers, one by one, were pushed out by an unseen force, forming a staircase. Planks covered the clothes that were neatly folded inside, all apart of some mechanic and the stairs were lower into an open trap door at the base of the dresser. Anna watched in pure silent shock, as there was a final click.

"This is our secret, Anna," Kino said gravely. "We harbor shamans that are fugitives or have been accused of treason. "

"It may seem like we are obedient," Keiko said with a slight smile. "But that is just caution."

"We discussed it after your last visit. It is obvious you are not the Queen Anna."

"You did not believe me, what makes you believe me now?"

"Tamao," Kino replied simply. She took a hold of Anna's arm and began to lead her down into the hole. Keiko handed her a candle and tricked the door so that it closed above their heads.

"Tamao…she is here."

"Yes with Mikihisa and Yohmei and Amidamaru and Bason." Anna felt a sigh of relief rush through her. She let Kino lead her down into the underground sanctuary. It was pitch dark; the candle flickered and offered only a faint glow that dimly outlined the crooked, earthy steps in front of them. Anna used the wall to balance herself, the wet walls crumbled under fingers and she could trace roots in a web in the dirt. It was cold with a faint breeze that ruffled her hair. As they traveled deeper, Anna was aware of vibrations in the air and realized they were voice.

Kino stopped and carefully touched the flame to a torch that was hanging on the side of the wall. Instantly the darkness retreated to reveal a crudely placed door.

"They already know we are here. Those knocks that echoed mine was a spirit and automatically they tell the others. I want you to go first. "Anna looked at Kino then back at the door. She felt a strong sense of safety for one in a long while. Anna trailed her fingers along the door but before she could grab the handle, it flung open. Tamao lurched forward; her arms embrace Anna in a desperate grasp. Anna stumbled back, trying to catch her balance.

"Oh Anna! You are okay. I was so worried," Tamao cried, clutching at Anna. Amidamaru floated behind her, his face was grave but delighted. Kino smiled softly, patting Tamao on her shoulder.

"You should let her breath, girl." Tamao blushed and let go of Anna. She did not realize that she had been holding her breath and let it out. Tamao took her hand and dragged her into a small room that lay behind a door. Mikihisa and Yohmei were sitting in a semi-circle with Lyserg and Jeanne. Bason, Morphine, and other spirits were sitting around solemnly. Several candles flickered about, casting shadows and light heat around the room. All eyes turned to Anna.

"Uncle. Grandfather," Anna said, breathlessly. "Jeanne..Lyserg…oh my god."

"Anna. You have grown up so much," Yohmei said, solemnly. Anna looked at the him, nodding. She took in everyone's images, comparing them to the ones she remembered. It was hard to tell if Mikihisa had aged, his face still hidden behind his mask. Yet a steady streaks of age in his hair revealed otherwise. Yohmei looked even more weary, wrinkles lining his features heavily and his eyes were duller. His hair was nearly gone and left weak puffs of white. Jeanne was sitting next to Lyserg, dressed in a tattered brown robe. Her silvery-blue hair cascaded around her, curling on the dirt bench. Her magenta eyes were half-open, half asleep. Lyserg green-hair was long and hidden underneath a hat. He was wearing an off-white tunic and a pair of brown pants.

"You are all still alive?" Anna asked in amazement.

"If you call this living," Mikihisa answered. "We are outlaws. This is the only place for us to hide until we move again."

"I heard you travel," Anna said, taking a wooden chair and looking at the group. Kino stood beside her and Tamao took a seat on the floor beside Yohmei.

"Just trying to survive and hopefully find away to get ride of Hao." Mikihisa's voice went bitter, as it taste Hao's name. Silence hung into the air as everyone looked down on the ground. Everyone expect Anna who was looking at Mikihisa. His legs were wrapped up in white linen and she noticed he was in a makeshift wheelchair. It must be hard to move around being handicapped, Anna thought.

"We are surprised you are with us now, Queen Anna," Lyserg said with a visible annoyance.

"Not as surprised as I was when I found out I was married to Hao," Anna replied, not letting Lyserg's grudge against Hao affect her.

"We have heard about that. Is it true you are Anna from the past," Jeanne asked, patting Lyserg's hand in comfort.

"Yes."

"What do you remember?"

"Not much," Anna frowned. "I been having weird dreams about…about after the Shaman fight. Yet I know that Yoh was…is…alive. At least he was mentally or he was himself."

"Anna you are not making sense," Kino said.

"I know. Nothing makes any sense. All I know was that Yoh had become Shaman King and I know Hao has something to do why he isn't."

"What do you mean? Yoh did die Anna."

"No…well…for a moment…but he…" Anna stopped in the middle. All eyes were on her. She decided to take another approach to it. "Hao and Yoh are the same spirit with two conflicting personalities. Just because the body if gone does not mean they are. At the moment, I believe they are sharing one body with Hao in control but that is all I know so far."

"You are telling me there is chance to get Yoh back," Lyserg asked after a moment of silence. Anna shrugged.

"I don't know. I really don't understand it all."

"Miss Anna, "Tamao said. "What about Ren and them?"

"They are alive or at least for now."

"I do not mean to cut this short," a voice said. Everyone turned to see Keiko standing in the doorway. "Yet some of Hao's followers are coming this way, those girls."

"Come on, Anna. It is time to say goodbye. We will try to keep in touch with you, okay?" Anna nodded and stood up.

"Anna," Yohmei suddenly spoke as she began to follow Keiko and Kino back to the cottage.

"Yes."

"If this is true, we need you to remember more about what happen. Mikihisa and I will look for a solution, can you try, and do it. For Yoh."

"Yes, grandfather." Anna bowed to the group before she left and made her way back upstairs. She burned with more determination to save Yoh and destroy Hao. The fire crackled deep within her and as Keiko helped her out of the passage, Anna decided she was going to get everything back to normal.

* * *

"You are in trouble, girlie," Kana snickered as they brought her to a room. The other two girls of the Hana Gumi were grinning mischievously. Anna rolled her eyes, annoyed by their giggles. They were walking down a long, winding corridor and at the end were a towering wall decorated in Patch design. Kana knocked on it in a rhythmic repetition.

"Only Anna may come in." It was obviously Hao's voice, flat and deadly. For a moment, Anna was annoyed. Why was he being so secretive? Why did he sound mad? To his knowledge, she had done nothing wrong. Unless he had a spirit follow, her, and he knew about the group under the cottage. Kana pushed her into the room and slammed the door behind her. Anna looked around the dim-litted room. It was a library. Scrolls, books and other knickknacks cluttered the towering stone shelves. In the middle was a large seat and in it was Hao.

"So this is where you go," Anna said, stepping forward. It suited him, old and alone.

"This is my little sanctuary away from everyone and everything," He replied, his eyes were focused hard and her. Anna held her head up, hiding her worry masterfully.

"What do you want? Why am I in trouble? I have not done anything wrong." A glimmer of Hao's teeth flash in the dim light, a cruel and savage smile.

"Try again Anna." He stood up, stalking toward her with long strides. Anna fists automatically went up, his prowling stance alerting her. He roughly grabbed her hands, his smile chilling her. His fingers grasped her wrist, tight as he gave her a hard yank, lifting her off her feet. Anna gasped and desperately tried to feel for the floor below her.

"Let go of me. What the hell is wrong with you? I did nothing."

"Then where are they?" Anna winced, his fingers crushing her that it felt like he would break her wrist.

"Where are who?" Hao tossed her angrily to the side, her head hitting something on the floor. Sitting up, Anna rubbed her head and looked over at what she hit. It was the trunk. The lid was open and Anna was staring in disbelief into the darkness. Oh no…oh shit.

"Where are Amidamaru and Bason, Anna? And do not lie to me; I am not in the mood for your games."

* * *

Yeah finally, I finished the 14th chapter. I finally had some time to do it. Well sort of. I had to cut it short because I got too got. I hope you will enjoy it. 


	15. Broken

Yeah. I graduated! Then I got busy with work…dang.

* * *

Anna's voice hid from her as she stared unfocused at the endless void of the trunk. She felt Hao's presence behind her; the radiating anger scorched her back but sent chills down her spine. Her mind was frantically chasing excuses but it was like trying to catch the clouds. She felt Hao's fingers suddenly in her hair, playing with the golden strands and she tensed. As she did, so do his fingers, grabbing a fistful, and yanking her head back roughly. Their eyes met, his were flaring with such rage that they looked almost smoldering red. Anna breathed in deeply.

"What do you want me to say," Anna asked in a quiet challenge. She received a painful tug against her hair, causing her to wince. Hao was breathing hard and unsteadily, his eyes unfocused but intent on her.

"Where are they, Anna," he repeated, his voice was deadly as he lowered himself behind her. His free hand wrapped around her shoulders, holding her crushingly against her chest. She felt the heat of his breath against her ear, his lips brushed along the rim. When she did not answer, he tightened his finger and gave her head a powerful yank to the side. She shrieked in pain, shaking in alarm. "I will ask again…where are they?"

"I…"Anna stammered. "I really do not know, Hao. I let them out and they fled. Okay. They fled as fast as they could."

Hao was silent for a moment. She could tell he was thinking it over. He was trying to decide what to do and he wanted to be careful about it. After what seemed like hours, she felt Hao shift. His lips brushed against her neck and moved to tenderly kiss her shoulder. Anna waited, unsure what to expect. She felt Hao's hand disappear from her hair and softly trace her side. Anna swallowed, softly when she hear Hao's gently but maniacal laughter.

"Anna," he said coldly and calm. "Do expect me to believe that?"

"Of course I know you would not. Why would you," Anna replied, coolly. Hao tilted her face toward him.

"Where are they, Anna. I am giving you a last chance and I am not a generous man. Tell me where they are and your punishment will not be very long."

"And if I do not tell you."

"What a cliché question, Anna. Just answer me without the double talk. Will you tell me or not?"

"Of course not. If you are the great Shaman King, find them yourself." She was half-tempted to spit on him to emphasis her rebellion but the look a calm death and fury in his eyes stopped her. Hao smiled, sweet and savage as his eyes trailed along her face. He brushed back a few strands of hair almost lovingly. Anna was lost in confusion. Was he not mad at her? Did he not plan to torture her? Why was he being so damned sweet?

"Anna. Did you let them out before or after our deal," he asked; his mouth was close to hers that she felt every word. Anna's heart sank for a moment.

"Nice try. It was before we made our deal, Hao."

"Pity. I would rather have had Yoh suffer than you." He kissed her soft and long. Anna shut her eyes, sighing inwardly.

_Anna…Anna…I am going to protect you. I will not let Hao harm you._

I will be fine. If you try, anything Hao might harm you.

_He cannot do much to me. I am a part of him. _

He can kill you; destroy your existence if you get involved. Your friends need you, Patch needs you, and so do I. Do not do anything stupid or I will train your ass off if we get out of this.

_Oh…I will be good. _Yoh reply was filled with his fear but it was soft and understanding.

The kiss ended and the next thing Anna knew, Hao's hand hit her in the back of the head. She heard a mental, angry curse before she blacked out.

* * *

It is one of my shorter chapters butI wanted it to be the last half of_Once Upon A Dream._ I hope you enjoyed this chapter none the less. I went to the AX05 and just came back with an itching to write. I was dressed as Anna. I tried to go as the Iron Maiden but I didn't finish my costume in time. Well I will try to update with the second half and Twin Heros. 


	16. Light

_So much stuff going on. New job (even newer soon), college and my computer crashing (lost all my stuff); I have had no time to write. Now, as I near the end of one semester and watching the entire season of Shaman King again (little by little) I write! Thank you for your reviews_

* * *

Anna groaned and shifted as a fuzzy consciousness slowly began to drift back to her. Her body ached and was twisted in a very unpleasant position. Slowly she sat up, feeling cold, dirty and hard floor underneath her fingers. Her fingers caressed the throbbing in her head as she wearily and painfully opened her eyes. Darkness surrounded her only illuminated by a dim, flickering light. Anna moaned again, rubbing the bruise forming underneath her hair. What the…she thought, drowsily. Where am I?

"Nice going, Anna."

"Tao Ren?" Anna turned her head in the direction of the voice; her mind was a foggy mess of ache and pain. The purple-haired shaman emerged from the darkness, his pale face set of his yellow eyes. Gradually, HoroHoro, Chocolove, and Faust dissolved out of the shadows. Their faces were pale and intent on her. Anna squinted, her eyes ached and her throat was parched. The friends surrounded her, sitting around her in a circle. Anna pulled her knees toward her chest and rested her heavy, throbbing head on them. She closed her eyes blissfully. She wanted to go back to sleep.

"Where am I?"

"_We_ are in the dungeon," Ren answered, hostilely.

"Dungeon? How cliché," she murmured, sleepily.

"What is wrong with her?"

"She might have a concussion," Faust answered.

"A what?" Chocolove's voice, she distinguished.

"Concussion. She hit her head, hard. Anna do not go to sleep." Faust's large and slim hand was on her shoulder. Groggily, Anna looked up at him.

"Hao hit me," she said in a feeble, matter-of-fact tone. She swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes for a moment. That was right. She had let Amidamaru and Bason go…Hao found out and he…he hit her and she blacked out. Shit…Anna buried her head in her arms, mutter incoherent curses at herself.

"WHAT?" All of the boys' voice mingled together in one loud comment of disbelief. Anna winced, waving her hand at them. She did not feel like discussing it now. Her head was tender from his blow and she felt the heaviness of defeat and dread deep in her belly.

"Why would he do that?

"What did you do?"

"Did he find out that you helped us?" They bombarded her with question after question, each time she shook her head in frustration. Anna finally covered her ears and let out an angry shriek.

"SHUT UP! I DO NOT WANT TO DISCUSS IT!" They went quiet for a moment backing away from her. Tear threaten to fall from Anna's eyes as painfully gripped her eyes and chunks of her hair in her nails. Faust rested a hand gently on her shaking shoulder.

"It is okay, Anna. Calm down. You do not want to exhaust yourself." Anna lifted her head and cautiously removed her hands from her ears. The only thing she heard was the sound of heavy breathing.

"So, what happened?" HoroHoro asked and Ren throw a fist into his face. Anna stifled back a laugh. It was stupid and pointless violence but it made her feel some what grounded. She was surrounded by people she knew and it made her feel better. Even though she joined Ren's assault and gave HoroHoro with a swift kick in his groins. While he doubled over in pain, his hands covering the area were she had hit him, the rest gather silently around Anna. She sighed.

"No. He does not know I helped you. I did this on my own."

"What could you have possibly done for him to hit you and put you in the dungeon?" Faust asked. He was examining her carefully, gently touching the bruise of her head.

"He brought me?"

"Yes. He did not look happy at all. He laid you done and told us to make sure you were alright when you woke. Then he left."

"Oh."

"What did you do?" This time Ren was asking, sitting cross legged in front of her. Anna winced when Faust increased mild pressure on her skull.

"I…" Should she tell them? Would they believe her? Or would they just get angry? Actually, she did not care; it did not matter to her.

"Well."

"I went into a chest that Hao had. In it were Amidamaru and Bason. I…"

"LIAR! BITCH! BASON IS GONE." Ren stood up, towering over her, threatening her with a powerful stance and height. Anna pushed Faust off her and stood up quickly. Her footing was unsure and she nearly passed out again. However, she kept her balance and glared at Ren, meeting his rage with coldness.

"Believe what you want, Tao Ren but Bason is still here. He and Amidamaru were locked away in a box." Ren was breathing hard, his yellow eyes blazing with fury. Anna just sat back down, her head was swimming. A moment of contemplation passed between them before Ren sat down.

"Why would Hao keep them…on this plane," HoroHoro asked, slowly recovering from being assaulted.

"How should I know how his mind works? I do not fully understand what is going on even now. I am still figuring everything out."

"What do you mean?" Anna sighed. She wanted to mutter, long story and be down with it but that would not due. She knew that Yoh's friends would persist no matter what she said. Anna took a deep breath and began from the beginning.

**An hour later**

Everyone was soaking in Anna's story. She could tell by the heavy tension in the silence and the glassy looks in each of their faces. Anna felt herself dozing every now and then as she waited for them to say something. She was getting impatient. The time dragged on and Anna found her mind wondering. She needed a course of action. She upset Hao and though he was not going to harm Yoh, he was going to do some serious harm to her. It was better in the long run because if something happened to Yoh, then everything was truly lost. Finally, Ren spoke up, his voice unusually soft and uncertain.

"That is Yoh?"

"Huh? Oh…yes… unfortunately it is…well physically. That is what Amidamaru said and what I can remember, yes…"

"I cannot believe it. I do not remember anything like that," Chocolove said.

"It is true. It explains a lit bit…" The group looked up at HoroHoro curiously; his face was tinted with dark bruises. "I mean…why we are still alive…why any of us are. Why Amidamaru and Bason are still here as well. There is still apart of Yoh in there and he wants us alive."

"What about Manta? He was Yoh's first human friend." Anna asked. Another stretching silence passed between them.

"I do not know. I do not remember what happened to humans afterwards. I just knew they were gone," HoroHoro whispered. Collectively, the group sighed in one big exhaling breath.

"The question is: Now what?" Ren shifted so one of his knees was propped up. They exchanged glances and there eyes fell upon Anna. She was taken back for a moment then shrugged.

"I do not know. I was wondering that myself. I am in deep shit as it is. I doubt I can afford any other mess up. That is to say this was not my last."

"He will not kill you. Yoh will not let him," Faust said.

"Hao will not immediately do it either. He is attracted to you as well. Cannot figure out why, you are such an irritable, bossy and overbearing woman."

"Shut up, Ren."

"Must being interesting. Two souls in one body in love with the same person," Chocolove mused, chuckling to him at an untold joke.

"Quite odd and probably very conflicting," Faust commented. An idea dawned on Anna as the boys mused about the revelation of love. Conflicting…Yoh spoke to her when she was in danger or when she was fighting to remember or when Hao allowed. But that time Hao had been angry with her, Yoh had spoken to her. She doubted that Hao had noticed. He had been to…to blind with anger! Anna jumped up, her epiphany spawning a rush of adrenaline. All eyes were upon her, a questioning look was etched upon all their face. A triumphant smile spread across her lips.

"I just thought of something."

"Oh God…I am scared…she is smiling," Chocolove whispered to Ren. Anna gave him a quick, warning kick as a plan began to form inside her head, every detail falling into place.

"I think I have a way to get Yoh back…temporarily."

* * *

_Yeah, chapter 16! It went a lot differently than I had planned so bare with me as I figure out what exactly Anna's plan is._


	17. Escape

_Thank you all for you reviews. Again I apologize immensely for not updating for such a long time. I will try to keep up until the end. Soon I will have a book. HEHEHEHE

* * *

_

"ARE YOU OFF YOUR ROCKER?" Anna sighed at Ren's outburst, rubbing her temples with her middle and index fingers. His constant anger really was getting irritating. The rest of the men were looking at her wildly as if she had lost it. It made her even more frustrated. It was not hard to grasp. Make Hao so angry that it weakened him enough for Yoh to push through. Not hard at all.

"I would be afraid to see him mad. I mean Yoh could be bad but Hao…instant death," HoroHoro commented, exaggerating his point with a wave of his hands.

"I know. I have witness his anger myself."

"Yeah, he held back then, you are still here," he argued

"No. Memory serves me that after Yoh returned from Hao that was Hao's true fury, unleashed and wild."

"Just thinking about it gives me shivers," Chocolove commented.

"What if it does not work, woman?"

"Then we are all screwed. But what do we have to lose? I really do not think this is the kind of life you guys really want?" They remained silent and Anna continued. "And if we win, we would get Yoh back and things could return to normal. His spirit is still the Great Spirit."

"That is another issue…Great Spirit…hello…the Spirit of Fire is nothing compared to the big G.S." HoroHoro said, shifting his feet to make a pattern on the ground.

"We are not going to physically fight him. That is suicidal. We are going to hit his pride, get him angry. Each time he was angry, I was able to contact Yoh without his knowledge." Oh so I hope, Anna added to herself. She was not entirely sure if that was the case. She was hoping on it. No she was betting her life on it, literally.

"What is are first course of action," Ren finally said with a heavy sigh.

"Escape. Get everyone together. We need as many people as possible. We can get Yohmei and Mikky to gather up people…I am sure we are not the only ones who do not like Hao as Shaman King."

"Next question, Anna," Ren pronounced her name with mocking disdain. "How do we escape?"

"I do not know. Figure something out; you know this place a lot more than I do." Ren snickered at the compliment, crossing his arms over his chest. She hated to give him the ego boost but it really was an urgent matter.

"Just go through the hole in the wall," Chocolove said absently, spoiling Ren's moment. They all turned to him to see that he had dug an impressive hole in a far off wall. HoroHoro jumped up, clamoring a hurrah at the top of his lung and lunged for the hole. Ren grabbed his pant leg, which sent him crashing to the ground. A vein of anger pulsed along Ren's forehead and Anna could have sworn she saw his hair throb along with it. Faust chuckled and stood up.

"It is hard to believe it took you 6 years to figure out how to escape."

"Hard to think about escape when you are being tortured," Ren said, standing up. Faust offered Anna a hand, pulling her up gracefully. Chocolove and HoroHoro were already crawling through the hole.

"Better than dying," Faust said simply. Ren looked at Anna for a moment, his yellow eyes blazing.

"I rather would have died." Anna scowled, so many hidden meaning were in his remark but she let it pass. It was not the time for petty argument. Ren slipped into the hole after Chocolove and HoroHoro. Faust allowed Anna to go first, simply saying 'ladies first' and he took up the back. The hole was big enough to fit through but the passage was tinny. They were on their hands and knees as soon as they entered. Ahead Chocolove was using his claws to continuing digging a passage.

"And this time. Do not come up in a maid's dressing room," HoroHoro warned. Chocolove flashed a full, mischievous smile over his shoulder.

"Aw. You are no fun!"

**A few hours later**

"Air! Fresh air," Chocolove gasped as they finally broke through somewhere deep into the forest. After hours of laboring, cave-ins, high temper and misdirection, the group finally made it out of the tunnel and far from the dungeon. The sounds of the woods were all around them as one by one they emerged like refugees from the tunnel. Once everyone was out, they looked at each other for a brief moment. They were all covered in earth and their clothes were ripping and dirty. Anna patted her head to feel that her hair was tangled and coated in dirty and knotted with mud. She scowled, trying to shake away the dust. Somewhere, HoroHoro and Chocolove were celebrating, dancing around in the cool woods, bellowing loudly. Ren was screaming and threatening them to be quite while Faust was looking around cautiously. Anna tried to fix herself up but gave up.

"We did it. We did it," the dark-skinned boy and blue-haired Ainu chanted.

"Will you two shut up? You are making to much noise!"

"Hey." Faust called the trio. Anna looked around trying to find out where they were. Nothing looked familiar and all looked the same. Anna took in a deep breath of the cool air, whipping sweat from her brow. They were off to a good start…unless they would not shut up. "HEY!"

"What?" Everyone's attention turned to Faust as he stood motionless and looked around.

"Does anyone find it suspicion it was that easy to escape?" They looked at each other carefully than around. The woods were alive with wildlife and the rustling of leaves in the wind. HoroHoro and Chocolove stopped their mad dance to listen carefully with the others. It was true. It had been way to simple, way to easy. Anna could kick herself for not realizing it. Even being put in the dungeon with Yoh's friends had underhandedness to it. She had been so wrapped up in her frustrations and revenge to realize it. Then they heard it.

A snap, clear and precise in the wind and a moment of panic coursed through everyone. They were in no condition to fight. They were not armed and they were tired. Like a bolt of lightening, the boys were off running. Faust grabbed Anna by the hand and pulled her along with him. They dodged through the woods, running from an unseen predator, blinded by the night and their lack of a formal direction. Anna struggled to keep in step with Faust, his long fingers tight around her wrist and practically dragging her along. Her heart was pounding and she was running out of breath. Was this what Yoh felt like when he trained? Finally, tired of dragging Anna as dead weight, Faust stopped and hoisted her on his back.

"Much easier, Anna," he mumbled an explanation when she protested. Anna felt idiotic being carried around like a child but when Faust sped off, following behind the others, Anna wrapped her legs around her waist and held on tightly. They ran for miles, dodging this way of that, trying to break any clear trail that they might leave. Anna's haired flew around her face and she forced herself to bury her head in Faust's back to stop her hair from hitting her. Finally, out of breath and tired and sure that they were in a safer area, they stopped, panting loudly. Anna quickly jumped off Faust's back. She stumbled on a rock and fell to the ground with a painful thud. HoroHoro leaned against a tree, breathing heavily while Chocolove and Faust were bending to catch their breath. Ren was breathing heavily but he seemed accustomed to the exercise.

"We…we…we need…"HoroHoro gulped.

"To be more careful…" The voice was clear and familiar but everyone panicked. Faust turned to pick up Anna again as she pulled herself to her feet. His eyes were wild as he offered his hand. Rubbing her behind, Anna offered her hand when Lyserg emerged from behind a tree. Morphine glittered behind him. It took everyone a moment to gather the situation before HoroHoro leapt at the green-haired boy.

"You freakin' scared us, you twit!" He laughed, pulling Lyserg in a manly hug. Lyserg pushed him off quickly, blushing.

"You will blow are cover," he hissed.

"What?"

"Breaking out like that…what if the Hana Gumi found you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Some of Hao's followers are about," a soft, gentle voice said. Jeanne came into view, his hair flowing behind her. HoroHoro's eyes went wide when he saw the slight girl.

"What for? If they are after us, we have not been gone to long," Ren commented, his arms over his chest.

"We do not know," both of them replied in unison.

"Something is going on. Everyone is restless. Hao's followers are roaming as if they already knew you would escape," Lyserg explained.

"They were here a few hours ago. They almost found where everyone was," Jeanne continued. She and HoroHoro were staring blankly at each other.

"Already knew…shit!"

"It was all a ploy…" Faust mumbled.

"And I bet she is apart of it," Ren accused, thrusting his finger at Anna.

"Keep pointing that thing at me and I will break it off."

"This is all some plan. You and that pyromaniac devised it just to flush out them," Ren continued, dropping his hand. Anger rushed through Anna as she balled her fists.

"Why they hell would I do that!"

"Because you are his wife! All this bullshit about Yoh being Shaman King and some mind bending scheme was all apart of you plan. Get us all together to get us all in one go."

"Take that back, Tao Ren."

"HELL NO!"

"You guys, please be quiet. You are going to get us caught," Lyserg tried to intervene.

"That is the plan, Lyserg. Miss Shaman Queen is nothing but a traitorous bitch. I suspected all along." Everyone's eyes were on Anna with a questioning gaze. Anna was steaming, her hands clenched in a fist. Without another thought but the pure instinct of fury, Anna lunged at Ren. Her fist came in contact with his jaw first and when she swung her other, she got him in the eyes. Ren stumbled back and tricked over a raised root. Anna fell on top of him like lioness and beat him with flying fits, screaming.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You have no idea! You have no fucking idea what is like! I had to be that madman's wife! I had to share a bed with him and leave in utter hopelessness and fear! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! I only wanted him to love me so he would stop being suspicious! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! To lose someone you love and wake up to find he is dead and you are married to his murderer. Then to find out that your husband is really your husband but his brother takes his place and you cannot talk to him and his friends think you are a traitor and a bitch. YOU…HAVE…NO…IDEA!"

Her punches were getting weaker as all her frustration and anger and fear was unleashed on Ren. Finally she felt hand underneath her arms and like a child; she was lifted off Ren, who was bruised and bloody. Anna sobbed for a moment and pushed Faust away. She looked out upon the forest her back to everyone as her body trembled with rage. Her fingernails dug into her arms as she hugged herself. Behind her, she could hear Ren mutter cursed while someone helped him up. She felt hot tear in her eyes and whipped them away. Everything stood still as Anna collected herself. No longer could she keep everything in side, the deeper this got the more unstable she became. I am going to lose it, she thought.

"If I was working with Hao," she turned her head, swallowing hard. "You would already be caught and dead as soon as we came back to the surface."

"That is just…" Ren began. Anna turned to him; his face was bloody and swollen from her punches.

"Shut up, Ren," everyone said at once including Anna.

"Look. I understand why you do not trust me and to some degree, I really could care less. However, at this point you have nothing to lose, so grin and bear it." That ended everything but tension lingered. Quietly Lyserg and Jeanne lead them to an entrance hidden at a base of a tree. Stairs made of earth led to an underground room and inside it was crowd. Mikky, Yohmei, Keiko, Kino, Tamao, Bason, Amidamaru, and now Jun, Pilica, and Silva were sitting in a dimly lit shelter similar to the one under the house. It was a reunion to remember. Jun embraced Ren tightly, crying as her green hair streaked with subtle grey fell around her face.

Pilica did the same, weeping loudly as she looked at her brother. Bason floated happily around Ren and Jun, repeating over and over 'Master Ren'. Keiko and Tamao were offering everyone water and food. Everyone talked at once and emotions ran high. Anna sipped on her water, retreating away from the festivities and silently watched with a subtle smile. A warm feeling overcame her frustration and anger. Just like old times except. She looked at all the faces as Faust and Silva chatted. No Manta or Yoh. Anna bowed her head and sipped the cool liquid.

"How did you find everyone," Chocolove asked Mikky.

"It was not easy but we managed." He replied cryptically.

"What happen to the other hid away under the cabin," Anna asked.

"The Hana Gumi," Kino said.

"We were moving everyone to this place since it was getting crowded. When we went back, the Hana Gumi was destroying the cottage. When we went back, they had found the hide out, so we ran back," Keiko finished.

"As we said, they have been lurking in the woods with a bunch of other followers."

"It does not make sense," Anna exclaimed.

"What do you mean dear," Keiko asked as all eyes turned to her. Anna shook her head sending a puff of smoke in the air.

"Hao put me in the dungeon with them after he found out I let Bason and Amidamaru loose."

"He knows," Tamao exclaimed.

"Yes. He found out. Of course he was not happy. He knows I am thirteen-year-old Anna but he still kept me."

"Why?" Jeanne perked her head up. Anna loosely shrugged. She really did not want to explain.

"He put me in the dungeon with Faust and them. He is not stupid; he must have known we would escape. He sends out his goons before hand and it is obvious he suspected Kino and Keiko, so why did he not wait until we escaped and returned to the cottage before attacking. Did he know you had relocated? Even if he did, it was just by chance we found you or we would have been wondering the woods. If his goons were really looking for us, would they have put up a better chase? It does not add up to me."

"Or maybe you were all paranoid and thought it was Hao's followers about when it was only mine and the Hana Gumi discovered the hideaway after they escaped." Everyone's head whipped around as a sweet, melodious girl's voice spoke up. A dark-skinned girl about the age of eleven or twelve was sitting at the steps. Her brown hair was a curly mass of fluff on top of her head and deep brown eyes as she smiled cheerily at the group. While Anna, Ren, Faust, HoroHoro and Chocolove froze with fear of being caught, everyone smiled.

"Opacho! You sly girl," Tamao said. "You scared us!"

* * *

_Opacho is a girl: Holds up some random weapon as tribute: It is true and I stick by it. Wasn't that update fast :)…That was a long chapter and I made Hao to be such a villian...awww..._


	18. Togetherness

_Over 200 reviews! Thank You Everyone!_

_Ashen Phoenix: I do not use the shortened version because it is actually bad writing grammar or something. My spell check always gets me with that_

_Mrs Asakura Hao: Opacho is a girl! In the manga, Hao refers to Opacho in the feminine form. It was even confirm that Opacho was indeed female. The anime (sub/dub) usually makes Opacho a girl for some unknown reasons. And that is what I have to say to that.

* * *

_

Anna, Ren, HoroHoro, Faust and Chocolove looked at each other than the others bewildered. The young girl slipped in followed by a tall Latino. It was Ryu, his black pompadour not jutting out as usual but sleeked down. He had grown even more muscular, the hair on his arms dark and thick. Tamao rushed toward him, squealing with delight and embraced him in a tight hug. Opacho grinned and took a seat next to Anna, smiling.

"Hello Shaman Queen Anna! You are very pretty even dirty!" Anna raised an eyebrow. Why did this girl seem familiar? She could not place her finger on it.

"Opacho but you are Hao's little confidant,' Ren barked at the girl. Her eyes widened and glistened with hot tears.

"You are mean," she countered, sticking her tongue out before turning to Anna.

"I am Opacho."

"You were the little girl that followed Hao around," It dawned on Anna as she looked into the young girl's brown eyes. She nodded merrily. "You ran away after…wait…no you did not…not in this reality. Why are you on our side?"

"Master Hao did not pay attention to me after he became Shaman King. Master Hao spent a lot of time with Queen Anna!" Anna felt a light blush across her cheeks. She really hoped no one noticed, as she swallowed lightly and stoned her face. It was not a clear reason for betraying him

"That is not a good reason."

"Also Master Hao was not all himself. He got scary when you began to act differently the first time…he was cruel and just…scary! So I ran away. He just does not know how to act around you. He was worried."

"I guess you leaving him was inevitable no matter what universe…wait what?"

"Act…what do you mean act?" Ren tapped his fingers on his elbow.

"Actually," Mikky broke in. "This is really not important right now. Opacho…you said that those were not Hao's followers but yours."

"They were just spirits and shaman. You deserted me so I was looking for you."

"Same here," Ryu butted in but he was looking at Anna with his head cocked and Tamao sitting in his large lap. "We noticed the Hana Gumi had gotten to the cabin when we returned for as a last resort. To see if anyone was waiting for us."

"So it was not all planned," HoroHoro said.

"Do not be stupid, Hao is not an idiot," Ren scolded.

"What is Anna doing here," Ryu asked, looking confused. Everyone sighed and so began another long story to catch everyone up.

**The Next Day**

Anna woke up the next day to a pile of sleeping bodies all around her. In fact, her head was nestled against Ren's stomach as he silently snored. She jerked up, scowling at herself and fought back the urge to punch him. Everyone was still asleep and in the most comical way. HoroHoro and Chocolove were tightly embracing each other, snoring loudly. Ryu had one arm around Tamao as she slept by him and his leg rest on Lyserg who was curled up into a ball. Keiko and Mikky were curled together with Kino on Keiko's side and Yohmei on Mikky. Faust was using Jeanne's long flowing hair as a pillow and Jeanne's feet were dangerously close to Ren's face while Jun was sprawled over Pilica, who she had now noticed was there. Opacho had taken a great liking to Anna and had curled up like a kitten beside her.

An overwhelming feeling of nostalgia, security and sorrow overcame her as she looked at everyone, at the close knit group that had become her temporary family. She brushed her hot eyes trying to fight back tears. Why was she being so stupid? This was nothing to get sentimental about! But it makes you think of Yoh. Except for Opacho, this is Yoh's family and friends. These are the people he cared for deeply and tried to protect. These are the people that reflect Yoh's touch. You have reason to cry Anna, she rationed with herself.

Smiling with slick eyes, Anna carefully and skillfully wiggled out of Opacho's grasp and made her way through the mountain of bodies. She noticed the spirits: Morphine, Bason and Amidamaru all sleeping together. Anna sighed and crawled through the entrance. Carefully she scanned the forest. Rays of sun streaked through the trees in a shower of gold. Dew glisten on the ground along with a light sheen of frost. Some creatures were waking up as well, searching for breakfast in the cool morning. Anna pushed away the branches and leave the served both a door and a hiding spot. The breeze was cool against her features. With all those people crammed in the earth, she had not realized how nice it could feel.

"It makes you feel like a refugee, doesn't it?" Anna turned, startled for a moment. Kino smiled and emerged from the underground home to stand beside her.

"It is so surreal. At times, I cannot begin to comprehend the reality of this…nightmare."

"Oh I know. It is very hard to believe. We, ourselves, are trying to get over the shock."

"I want to go home."

"I know. In due time, hopefully we will all will go home and this will be nothing but…

"A nightmare…" Anna sighed, folding her arms around herself. Her emotions were conflicting as Opacho's voice rang in her head. Hao was worried about her. Sure had a funny way of showing it. Yet Opacho did say he had trouble. She could relate, her frostiness was just how she dealt with emotion. Yet…he was a murderer; cold-hearted and ruthless…and a good kisser. Oh shut up that is really uncalled for, she argued with herself. The two women stood there for a moment, basking in the wonderful silence of the forest. It was not until they heard HoroHoro and Chocolove shriek when the serenity was broken.

"It is time to start a new day…are you ready?" Anna shook her head and the two women returned to the musty room. Everyone was awake and angry with Chocolove and HoroHoro, who were white face and horrified. Tamao was the first to break the tension by laughing and soon everyone was enjoying the humor of the situation. Anna found a nice spot next to Opacho, who was looking at her dreamily.

"Well now that we have that out of our system," Mikky said, calming down from the giddiness. Everyone else followed suit and turned their faces to him. "It is down to business. We are in deep shit."

"We are holding four fugitives and the Shaman King's wife," Yohmei explained.

"Who is also in deep shit," Chocolove said.

"Right."

"The fact we are all hiding out here like rats does not help our situation."

"And we have no course of action."

"We do," HoroHoro said. Everyone looked at him.

"It is drastic," Chocolove said.

"And insane," HoroHoro said.

"And reckless," Faust continued with the cycle.

"And her idea." Ren pointed toward Anna so that all faces were on her like a wave. Anna rolled her eyes, exhaling harshly.

"What is it, Anna?" Lyserg asked his green eyes wide and thoughtful.

"We piss Hao off," Everyone looked at her, bewildered. "So we are off to a good start."

"That is reckless!"

"That is insane!"

"It is drastic!"

"I think we covered that," Anna said to Jun, Ryu and Amidamaru.

"Okay, then why. How the hell is that going to help us," Pilica asked.

"Simple. Whenever Hao is mad…he loses control and Yoh is able to communicate freely."

"And how do you know this?"

"Each time Hao was mad at me and I was in danger, Yoh would always talk to me…mentally of course. "

"Note the…when you were in danger. Why sacrifice ourselves when it is clearly you that has become the conflict," Ren said, which left Anna aghast

"I cannot believe you just said that! Wasn't Yoh your friend?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Do not start with me. We are all in this together. You are already fugitives and your family and friends are helping you. You are putting them in danger but you pay any mind?" Ren went silent, looking around at the grave faces.

"I am not asking for much, okay. I just need some backup."

"What is your plan then," Jun asked, resting her hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Well I have to admit, Ren is right about one thing. I play a key role in this. So, I need to return and make Hao mad. I think I am already off to a good start."

"That is a very dangerous task, Anna," Keiko said, squeezing her husband's hand. Anna nodded, solemnly.

"Where do we come in?" HoroHoro was sitting next to Jeanne, flashing her brief smiles to the anger of his sister.

"Backup. I do not want to die in the process and if the more of Yoh's friends are in danger, the strong he has to be to save us."

"What if it does not work, Anna," Jeanne asked, softly.

"Then we are all screwed." That created an up roar. No one was pleased with the outcome. It was too risky. It was dangerous. It was reckless. The same arguments flew around in a clamor of opposition. Anna rested her head in her hands. No matter if she got their help or not, she was going to go through with it. It was just reassuring to know people were behind her.

"Everyone…shut up!" The booming voice sliced through the conversations and all head turned to Mikky. "Now I know this seems ludicrous and extremely dangerous but just think. What do we really have to lose? If we do not go through with it…this will be our lives, hiding away underground while Hao rules in Yoh's place. This was not the way is meant to be!"

"What if we fail?"

"What if we win? I have complete trust in Anna that she knows what she is doing. She is actually taking more of the blow than any of us. You did the same for Yoh, you stuck by him but why not Anna?" Everyone turned to Ren. He looked at them then at Anna, who scowled. Oh, great.

"I have nothing to say at this point. We have nothing to lose," he said. Mikky nodded toward him and looked around at everyone.

"Well?" Silence.

"I am in," Ryu said with a burst of energy shattering the awkwardness

"Me too."

"Me too." Soon everyone was agreeing to enter in. There voice rang together as they discussed what could be done. Anna felt a surge of warmth course through her. She never thought she needed people. Yet now, as she looked at everyone, she realized she was glad to have them

"Okay. Here is the plan…" Anna began as everyone leaned in to hear her. I am sure hope this works…

* * *

_I felt really bad for Opacho…._


	19. Dream

_Thank you to my friend, Kylie, for helping me with the ending. As they say: All good things must come to an end and this is no exception. **Warning**: In this chapter there is a lime boarding on lemon. So extreme lime! I have warned you. Once it reaches italics, enter at your own risk.

* * *

_

Anna was nervous as she returned back to the home that Hao and her shared. Well, at least used to share. She highly doubted that any of this belonged to her. The town had been dark and very quiet. When she wondered from the forest, no one was in the streets and everything was closed and it was still very early. It must be because of us, she concluded. Everyone was looking for them and the village was pushed safely into their homes. It made perfect sense but it still made her very uncomfortable. Anna entered into the murky home, taking light and cautious steps as she did. Like the village, the place was deserted and silent, which it made it all the more eerie.

She made a beeline for the bedroom, being very timid about being expose and alone in the halls. She hated that feeling of being so vulnerable. It was a horrible sinking feeling that made her heart pound in her ears and her stomach tie in strict knots. Anna opened the door to the bedroom, just glancing inside. It was the same as the rest of the village. It was like a ghost town. Anna sighed, slightly gulping back a lump of bile in her throat. This was deadly serious. She and the rest were fugitives and by the looks of how quiet it was, they were eager to find them. When there did not seem to be anyone there, Anna entered in. She took in everything that had become quite familiar to her in the last few months with a quiet contemplation.

The first thing she wanted to do was take a bath. She hated this feeling of being grubby and unclean. Her hair was tangled with dirty and mud with a greasy feeling of not being washed for a while. Her clothes were ripped and in tatters around her. Her skin was scraped and bruised and a layer of dirt covered her. She felt sticky with sweat and the smell of earth lingered to her. If she had to approach Hao, she did not want to do it looking like a madwoman. Anna headed toward the bathroom, using the same precautions she had when she was entering the house. Nothing yet again. With shaky hands, Anna turned on the water in the tub and clogged it with a stopper. The water was warm underneath her fingers as she tested it and suddenly she felt exhausted.

Anna found a large, fluffy beige towel nearby along with a robe. She hugged the towel as if it were a stuffed animal, sighing. Her eyes burned with drowsiness and the towel felt so nice against her cheeks. Locking the door, Anna stripped of her clothes and slowly entered into the tub. Instantly the warm water engulfed her and she felt a little more relaxed. After a while, she had quit shaking and her heartbeat had subsided a little. She skimmed her fingers along the top of the water, creating a slithering trail then immersed herself fully into the water. Everything went quiet and she relished in that and surrendered to the peacefulness of the water.

_After a few moments, she rose back up as a draft welcomed her wet body. The water was murky with dirt and Anna quickly washed her hair and body with soap she had found. The soap smelt wonderful as it lathered and it calmed her down even more until she felt almost completely relaxed. After a few moment of enjoying the pleasant sound of lapping water, Anna dried herself off and wrapped the robe tightly around her waist. She felt refreshed and mellow as she pushed a strand of damp hair behind her ear. She returned to her room, leaving all precautions behind her. She felt a little strange, light-headed and numb as if nothing was real. Everything had a haze around it. That feeling of terror had vanished replaced by a delicious feeling of security. It felt like a dream._

_Anna retreated into the closet, running her fingers over the garments. It was strange because the fabric did not seem entirely solid in underneath her fingers. A noise interrupted her from her thoughts and panic suddenly filled her tranquil nature. Oh no! She made a dash to hide before she could be discovered. This was not how she wanted to face Hao, naked underneath nothing but a robe. Yet it was not Hao who entered into the closet it was a sheepish Yoh. Anna gasped when she saw him, his short hair tied behind him and his shirt opened to expose his chest. He was wearing his orange headphones as usual and when he saw her, a light blush crossed her cheeks._

_"A…Anna…I" he stuttered, embarrassed. He looked away from her, fumbling with his jean pockets. "I am sorry Anna. Do not hurt me."_

_"Yoh," she whispered. Her body filled with peace and longing as she looked at her fiancé. Her true fiancé standing before her. She rushed to him, pulling him into a tight and welcoming embrace._

_"A…Anna…" His voice was filled with shock and awkwardness but he did not pull away. Anna did not let him go, a sob escaping from her throat. This was a dream, she concluded as she looked at Yoh's red features. _

_"Yoh. Oh god I missed you so much," she muttered, cupping his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his. It was strange. She would never be so forward before but with Yoh here, she felt the need to kiss him. Yoh struggled for a moment underneath her, obviously shocked and surprised but he soon gave in. Very cautiously and unsure, his arms wrapped around her waist. She encouraged him by leading his arms. Anna just wanted to be held by him, she wanted to feel safe and take in his smell. He smelt of oranges as usual. His grip became slightly tighter as he became more open and relaxed into the kiss. Absently, Anna thought it was strange when they stumbled together and his grip was tight, that she felt no pain. It was just a feeling a pressure._

_"I…uh…" Yoh muttered, breathless as they broke apart._

_"Yoh. How are you here?"_

_"Hao…he was going to hurt you. I overpowered him…for now at least," Yoh said, scratching his head then nodded. Anna smiled, hugging him just so she could feel him against her. This was nice. This was a nice feeling to have. "Anna."_

_"Yoh," she replied, simply. Yoh smiled his goofy smile and laughed. He picked her up off her feet and gave her a little twirl. A laugh escaped Anna as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Yoh and Anna laughed together, sharing in tears and joy. That pleasant, numb and light feeling floated around her and everything was surreal. Then everything seemed to skip for a moment to another scene. She and Yoh were embracing each other, thoroughly kissing each other like long lost lovers. In which, Anna believed that they were. Yoh was awkward in his kisses, shyly exploring her with hands and tongue. He fumbled a bit but so did Anna. She really did not know what to do just as he did. His lips trailed down to crook of her neck, his finger playing in her wet locks._

_"You smell nice, Anna," he murmured._

_"I just took a bath," she murmured, a laugh in her voice. She felt his warm smile on her shoulder and he sighed. _

_"Oh, Anna. I was so worried about you." He stroked her hair calmly and they froze from their interactions just to hold each and savor each other presence. Yoh grinned and pressed his mouth onto hers again, this time he was better and all logical thought flew from her head. This was how it was supposed to be. Her and Yoh together like this. Another scene skipped from her mind and she was laying on the large bed that Hao and her shared. Yoh pressed his lips against hers, while his hands sheepish flickered around the curves of her body. He was being gentle and careful unlike Hao. Anna removed his headphone and hair from the tie so she could feel it underneath her fingers. _

_The robe around her was beginning to loosen, a sliver of skin revealed from the opening. Yoh blushed at the sight, his face hot but she saw curiosity in his eyes. His hands were warm when they slipped underneath the robe. He looked at her with a questioning gaze. He was still intimidated by her, she could tell. Anna leaned forward and kissed him passionately, letting her hand guided his to tell him it was okay. It was strange feeling to feel so in control. With Hao, she had always lost herself but with Yoh, the understood each other and respect it. His fingers trailed along the curve of her breasts and underneath. Anna felt herself blush with the interaction. It was so different with Yoh, she thought numbingly._

_"Anna…" Yoh whispered, breathlessly and huskily. _

_"Yes."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." Yoh smiled happily, letting his other hand untied the sash around her waist. He kissed a trail down her neck, his tongue flickering out once in a while. He was getting more comfortable with it. His finger skimmed a trail down her stomach, wrapping around her waist and holding her down. Anna fumbled to remove his shirt and very gently touch his chest. They kissed again, passionately and recklessly as Yoh's hands slipped down to her legs. Anna raised them and his hand rested on her knee as his lower half rested in between them. It was a strange feeling of fabric against flesh. Her hands went to his waist but he stopped her and raised her hands above her head, his fingers flexing in hers. Anna scowled inwardly. Yoh shifted above her and she felt her head hit against something hard. Pain coursed through her body and the fantasy snapped._

"Hao…" she said, her voice croaking as a heavy feeling of dread and fear suddenly filling her. Her eyes widened and she froze. The person above her brushed a strand out of her face with her hand still in his. He leaned forward, his short hair tickling her cheek.

"I am Yoh, Anna," he whispered in a voice that was unmistakably Hao's. "If you want him so much, I can be him for you."

"NO!" Anna shrieked as she tried to push Hao off of her. She kicked at him and thrashed below him trying to get him off of her. However he was physically stronger and he had her pinned. It was then she realized that here she lay, nude below Hao and her face flared with red heat. A wicked grin crossed his mouth as he very gently laid a butterfly kiss below her ear. Anna felt ice run through her unable to break away from the initial shock as Hao squeezed her hands.

"I can be Yoh," he insisted.

"You can't! You can never be Yoh. Get off me," Anna shrieked, her head moving around as she pushed her knees forward and into his stomach. Hao gasped and jerked away from her. Anna took this time to scramble off the bed, nearly tripping over the covers and pull her robe tightly over her exposed form. Hao sat up on the bed, rubbing his stomach and his short hair fell around his shoulder. Fury overcame Anna as she saw Yoh in him. Tears grew hot in her ear like the flame growing deep within her belly. "You are despicable, Hao Asakura."

"I just want you to feel the same for me as you do Yoh," he replied calmly, examining his hair. Anna scoffed and folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh really! Well I do not and I never will. I hate you! You…you…are evil and cruel and I loathe you even more!" Hao did not say anything but his eyes were burning. Anna gulped, ready to back down but she stood her ground. She had to get him angry so she continued. "You are a pathetic being. You lost the Shaman Fight and the only way was to manipulate reality. You think that you are strong but you are very weak!"

"Anna…" he hissed. He stepped off the bed and Anna backed up. She took a deep breath and stood her ground.

"Do not call me by my name. We are not husband and wife. This is all some delusion that was created. And you…you are just as foolish as you were before! Not only with your subjects and blind ambition but with you are emotions. You say you want me to love you, you do not know what love is. Even in a trance I knew this. You are not in love…you are just obsessed! Love has no right within you either to love or be loved. You are just a heartless…"her speech was cut off as Hao's hand clamped around her throat. His bangs fell over one eye which was white with pure fury. Anna struggled against his grip, clawing at him to no avail. He began to chuckle which turned into a maniacal laugh. She remembered that laugh, that look of insanity.

"So small," he muttered, his grip tightening on her throat and stealing away her breath. "I can kill you right now Anna with one swift movement."

"See," she chocked. "All you knew is hatred and violence. You can't love at all and I can never love you."

"Maybe you are right, Anna. All I have come to know is hatred and violence," he grinned, slightly lifting her off her feet. "But with you, I felt connect to someone I just can never allow another betrayal. I do not need that pain again. I do care for you, Anna. No matter what you say."

"That is why you are chocking…" She could not breathe suddenly, Hao's free hand knocking the wind out of her. She doubled over and it made matters worse that she could not catch her breath with his hand on her throat. Her vision blurred and thing went black. Yoh, where are you, Anna pleaded. Everything was silent except for the harsh sound of Hao's breathing. Hao tossed her to the side suddenly, her head hitting against the bed and her body vibrated with pain. Hao stood laughing, his head tossed back. Anna scrambled to stand up, her vision blurring.

"Are you trying to contact, Yoh? It will not work, my dear Anna," he mused standing before her. Anna mouth opened and she tried to speak. Hao leaned in, capturing her head in his hand and pulled her forward to kiss her mouth painfully. Anna struggled to get away. "I know your plan. You are stupid to get me mad. I knew there was a motive. What will you do now? I can still be your Yoh. I can do it just for you. I did just a few minutes ago."

"It will never be the same," Anna replied tightly and feebly. His eyes widened, the whiteness was endless in the pits of rage.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING DIFFICULT?" He shoved her to the side. Anna went flying, the robe loose around her. Hao looked at her, smiling wickedly. Anna blushed and covered herself. "You almost gave yourself to me. I was Yoh and you believed it."

"I thought it was a dream. Besides, you can never be my Yoh. You are Hao and that is who you will remain." There was a knock at the door and they both looked at it. Kanna stepped in without invitation, her face white and sweaty. Kanna looked at Anna then at Hao with his short hair. A moment of shock crossed her features.

"Master Hao."

"Not now, Kanna. Go away."

"But Master Hao. There is an uprising. The shamans in the village same from the bushes." Hao's eyes flared with hot fire and his lips twitched into a sneer. Anna was pleasantly surprised. So that was where they went. Ren and everyone rallied them up but that means. Her triumph was short lived as the color drained from her face. She failed in her mission though. They were going to die. Anna stepped back, trying to figure it out. Hao dismissed Kanna and turned to Anna. He laughed again.

"How clever. How brave," he mocked. Anna dashed passed him, forgetting everything. He tried to reach for her but Anna dodged out of the way. She ran into the wall but recovered quickly. Surprisingly Hao did not follow her as she ran outside, holding the robe. Outside it looked like a battle ready to fight. Hao's minions were on one side and the shamans on the other. Anna dashed passed them, ignoring there stares. She found Tamao and Jun hiding somewhere in the bushes with Amidamaru and Bason.

"Anna…" Tamao began, looking at her as she came near them.

"Do not ask."

"Did you contact Yoh," Jun asked. Anna hung her head.

"No. It did not work. Now Hao is furious and…"

"We are all dead."

* * *

_The humor in it. They thought that they were bunnies. This is while Hao and Anna were starting to behave like bunnies. Amidamaru is Hugh Hefner and the bunnies were playboy. Very inside joke between my friend and I. I hope you enjoyed it. Boy was that long…_


	20. End

Oh boy. The last chapter. Thank you for keeping up with me for so long. I got really busy yet again. I am in Florida now on the Disney College Program. I work at Disney and I work about 5 days a week for about 8 hours a day, so I have been busy. I have recently begun watching Shaman King on my free time and decided to finish this.

* * *

The battle clashed quickly in a roar of rage and vented emotion. Tamao, Jun, Amidamaru and Anna were in the safety of the bushes. Bason had joined Ren in the battle as oversouls began to swell and clash together. Anna could not stand it the cries of pain and determination filling the air. She hated being helpless and this weight of burden sunk deep within her. This was her fault and now they all were going to die. Guilt was not an emotion she had come to embrace. It was foreign and sharp and made her sick. Even worse was the memory of what happen not moments before haunting her. Shivering Anna curled into a cocoon of her own warmth; her head sunk down as she struggled to fight back tears.

"Anna," Tamao's timid voice whispered. Anna looked up from between the folds of her arms at pink haired girl. Her pixie features were tight in worry as she offered a calm hand on Anna's shoulder. "You are shivering. You look so white!"

"Here." Pilica, who had rushed to join them after Ren left, rested a heavy and warm jacket on her back, joining beside Anna. Jun crouched in front of Anna, carefully brushing away a strand of hair from Anna's face. The same expression of pity and concerned were on their face as they gazed at Anna.

"He pretended to be Yoh, "Anna blurted out hoarsely. It was irrelevant and stupid and selfish but it plagued her like the guilt bubbling in her chest. "He…he cut his hair and I thought he was Yoh and…and…"

"Oh, Anna." Tamao's hands were around her in a comforting hug. Jun patted her hand gently while Pilica rubbed her back. Anna shuddered, trying to collect herself. This sensation of having no control was horrible and sickening and so disgustingly familiar. She felt like the Queen Anna again, a shadow of her former self with no control over anything.

"He said he could be Yoh. He wanted to be Yoh for me but I told him he could not and I got him mad. He…he…tried to strangle me…and he knew…he knew our plan. He was going to kill me…though I am not surprised but he looked so…hurt and…" Her voice trailed off and she wet her lips nervously. Tamao brushed her hair and the looks of pity increased tenfold on each of the girls' faces. Jun squeezed her hands while Pilica continued to rub her back. Anna let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"This is not the time for this," she said firmly. She had to get back into control. She needed to gather herself. It really was not the time for it. "What has been has been done. It may haunt me for the rest of life…which might not be that long. But now…we got to do something. Tamao…can you get me some clothes?"

"Um…okay…" Tamao was immediately on her feet and was rushing away toward the nearest house. Anna fixed her hair, brushing it away from her face and brushed her wet eyes.

"We need to help them. We need to get involved. I am not going to stand around helplessly and do nothing, "Anna said, firmly.

"What can we do?"

"We are shamans as well. We cannot stand around here." Tamao rushed back and shoved a few drab garments in Anna's hands. Jun and Pilica covered her as she quickly slipped into a baggy shirt, a tattered skirt and a pair of leggings. She tied the laces of a pair of worn brown boots. A scream of immense pain tore through the unnerving silence. It was hard to tell if it came from their side of the others. Flashes of light filled the sky as the battle continued. Anna crossed her arms over her chest, adopting her familiar stance as she looked coolly at the battle. Her stomach was fluttering with nerves but her face was stoic.

"We got to do something."

"What can we do?"

"I do not know," Anna honestly said. "But we will think of something."

She stepped forward and began to make her way to the battle field. Jun, Tamao and Pilica looked at each other and followed her, trying to keep up with her. Another shriek filled the area but this was not human made. The glowing yellow spirit of fire appeared almost out of no where. His gaping mouth opened again to howl and upon his mighty shoulder was his master. Anna froze for a moment, just on the brim of the forest. With one swipe, the SOF gathered a few of the shamans and devoured them in one motion. They never had a chance to scream or realize what happened. Anna exhaled shakily. He is mad and insane and hurt and…we are dead.

"Anna. What can we possibly do?" Jun asked, watching in horror as the shamans began to scatter and try to maneuver around Hao and the spirit of fire.

"We have to do something…" Anna said firmly. "I have to do something."

"Anna. You can't or they will kill you. You no longer have Hao's protection," Tamao argued reasonably.

"I know but I am dead anyway. I need to do something. Anything," Anna said calmly. Bason in his towering form attacked one of Hao's many loyal followers, the two spirits glaring at each other with such menacing hatred. Ryu was battling and losing against the constant attacks of his opponent. Chocolove screamed as his arm was sliced by a scythe and his spirit was taking a lot of the blows. The Spirit of Fire slowly burned a few shamans, catching a few of his own. Yet he paid no heed to their cries of pain.

Anna was moving before she could even think about it. Into the fray, into the pain and misery and hatred. Anna ignored Jun, Tamao and Pilica's cries of surprise as they tried to call her back. She did not know why she was returning to it. She needed to do something, anything even if she is killed. What other choice was there? They were all doomed…was that not what they had told themselves. She had to go for it just like everyone else was. Anna was not going to let herself stand by and watch and then wait after the battle to see what would happen.

She dodged attacks that were being thrown, running underneath the chessboard of spirits. Anna was heading toward the spirit of fire with blind determination. There was nothing she could do in battle. She was helpless in that aspect and even summing a spirit would help her. She needed a shaman who can handle a spirit. Yet she was going to try again. Anna needed to attempt something even if Hao killed her. Anna stumbled as a wild attack crashed toward her. She fell with a painful thud onto the dust ground. She scrambled back onto her feet as another direct attack came at her. Kanna came behind her, grinning wickedly as her spirit advanced on Anna.

"Look what we have here. Queen Anna…or should I say the late Queen Anna."

"How trite, Kanna. How long did it take you for that one?"

"Oh that has been my dream since you married Master Hao."

"Jealous as usual, Kanna."

"Of you. Of course not." Anna kept her face toward her as Kanna advanced. The blue-haired woman was grinning wickedly.

"Oh do not lie, Kanna dear. I married Hao not you. Your master married someone who was not deserving of him. Of course, I am more his age," Anna said recklessly, brushing her hair away from her eyes. Kanna eyes narrowed in fury. Her metal spirit raised his spear toward Anna as if reading his mistress's mind. Death. "Do not mess with me, Kanna. I am not in the mood."

"What is the little itako going to do? Summon a spirit."

"How witty," Anna replied, adopting a bored tone. Kanna did not even counter but her grin revealed more than any words. Her spirit lurched forward, the spear straight at Anna's heart. She prepared to dodge, waiting for a moment when it was close enough for her to attack. However she did not need to. Kanna and her spirit both burst into flames without any warning and Kanna's scream scorched Anna's ears just like the blaze before her. A hot wind whipped her hair around and Hao appeared before her. His short hair fluttered into the wind and his eyes were filled with pain, hatred and violence.

"You cannot stay out of trouble can you, Anna."

"And you cannot help but setting people on fire."

"I guess it is just a flaw of ours." They stared at each other for a moment, a tension as hot as the fire surrounded them and the last of Kanna's screams faded into the wind.

"Why do you return, Anna? I could easily kill you."

"Of course but as long as I die knowing I did something," she said honestly.

"What were you planning to do, if I may ask?"

"I…"

"Were being reckless. Do you really hate me that much that even the most insignificant act of defiance is worth your life?"

"Pretty much."

"And yet you still return to me," Hao replied, frightening playful.

"Not to you. Do not get such a big head. I am here for Yoh."

"But Yoh is not here and soon he will no longer exist."

"He always will to me no matter what you do, Hao. And you will always live with the fact that no matter how hard you tried, I still choose Yoh over you."

Hao suddenly rushed forward. He was set on killing her. She could tell it by the burning white eyes that were focused only on her. Then everything seemed to slow down and vanish around them. A warm cloud of silvery fog and dull light surrounded them and it seemed as if they were floating. What was going on? Anna looked around. Where were they? How did they get here? Anna eyes feel upon Hao close in front of her. He was staring blankly at her, the fury gone face his eyes. His mouth moved but he did not speak. Anna scowled, shaking her head.

"Why cannot you love me?" His voice cracked with such pain and sorrow and his eyes glisten with wet, unshed tears. Anna was a little taken back by the raw emotion that was over taking Hao.

"I love Yoh," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know but why cannot you love me too?"

"I cannot love two people." This was strange how calm this conversation was. Each time this had happened it caused a heavy tension that could not be broken.

"Why not?" He said almost like a lost boy, searching for some affection in a cruel world.

"I…just…can't…"

"What can I do just to have a small place in your heart?"

"Do you really want to know what you can do?"

"Yes. I want to make you happy. I do not want you to hate me."

"Than give me back Yoh. Restore reality to it was."

"That is a tall order," Hao replied, reluctantly. Anna sighed. His hatred was to strong to over come. He would not give up his perfect world for her. That was ridiculous.

"Than what do you plan to do? Your only option is to kill me." Hao lifted his hand, caressing her cheek with delicate fingers. He leaned close, gently kissing her lips with such tenderness and compassion. Anna allowed him to but she did not kiss him back.

"Can you do me one favor before I have to do what I must," Hao asked.

"What," Anna asked suspiciously.

"Please kiss me back."

"Hao…" She sighed but the pain in his brown eyes and very gently kissed his mouth. It was simple at first, a mere touch of lips that blossomed into something slightly more. It was no passionate and wild but gentle and unsure. They pulled away from each other and stared at each others. Hao pulled her toward him, hugging her as if it would be his last. Anna closed her eyes. She knew she could not do anything. She was going to die but she would die knowing he would feel the pain. Cruel as it was, it gave her small satisfaction. His mouth brushed her ear as he gently whispered.

"Take good care of Yoh," he whispered. Anna's eyes snapped opened to darkness. She looked around at her surrounding. She was laying somewhere warm and familiar. Light filtered in from a window nearby. Anna sat up, her hair just skimming her shoulders. Her hand flew to her head, the soft short hair than wondered to her chest. Nothing…well not really. Anna pushed the blanket off of her, stumbling in the darkness. She pushed over the curtains and looked outside. They were in Patch Village and people were already up and about as they began the day.

Somewhere beyond her room she heard voices arguing. Familiar and annoying voice that were untouched by age. Anna rushed out of her room and followed them down to a living room. Ren and HoroHoro were arguing with each other while Manta watched with a sigh. Manta! It was actually Manta! Chocolove was laughing at the two boy's expense while Ryu was flirting heavily with Lyserg. Anna stood in the doorway as excitement brewed in her. She was back…she was back in her own time! She was…where was Yoh?  
"Good morning, Anna," Yoh said sheepishly. It seemed as if too had just woken up. His long hair fell around his shoulders in thick layers. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yoh," she breathed cautious. His eyes went wide.

"Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble?"

"Yoh. Why are we in Patch?"

"Are you okay, Anna? Remember. I am became shaman king last night!" Memories of the ceremony flooded to her as if they had taken a while to get back. They had celebrated all night and Yoh…Yoh had been Yoh. Anna smiled and pulled Yoh toward her. She kissed him, knowing that no one knew that they were up and could see them.

"A…Anna," he stammered when she pulled away. His face blazed with red heat.

"I had the worst nightmare," Anna replied simply. Yoh grinned, his face still red but his eyes flashed with something that was contented.

"Oh…okay. It must have been some nightmare," he said lightly, smiling.

"You have no idea. I lost you for a while," she admitted. Yoh cocked his head curiously and Anna felt a blush come across her own features. He took her hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It is okay, Anna. I will always be here with you!"

"Good. Now go make me some breakfast."

"Aww….Anna…I just got up…"

"Yoh…" she said sternly. Yoh whimpered for a moment, looking at her with pleading puppy eyes. Anna leaned forward and he made a motion to move from any blow. Anna kissed his cheek and he beamed then bounded away toward the kitchen. Anna stood in the hallway alone as she listened to the chatter in the living room. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked behind her as if she was looking into the past as a strange realization came to her. Hao must have really loved her. He gave up his title as Shaman King for her. Anna snorted gently and shook her head. Just for a place in her heart that he would never be able to share. It was kind of stupid but then it made Anna feel oddly warm and satisfied. I guess he really was not a really bad guy.

"Anna. Breakfast," Yoh called and Anna went to join her true fiancé and let her 'dream' become her own twisted fairy tale.

* * *

OMG. It is finished. I spent almost all day trying to finish this up. If you noticed spelling errors, grammar errors or anything, I apologize. It is really hard for me to get on and I needed to put this up quickly. I hope you enjoyed it. I might start on Twin Heroes (time pending) but do not give hopes up….Oddly enough this ending sounds like the Phantom of the Opera….oh well… 


End file.
